Naruto Xros
by GammaTron
Summary: Just something I came up with. It's a X-Over between Naruto and Digimon Xros Wars with a slightly darker theme to the Naruto world. Naruto Harem. Sasuke, Kiriha, and Kiba Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Xross**

**By: GammaTron**

**Summary: A bit of a take on the Digimon Series, mainly the new one Digimon Xross Wars (America better not screw this one up if we get the broadcasting rights. I've seen the current episodes so far and I love them as the way they are. If this nation tries to alter it in any way besides the voices…*smirks evilly*…Then the FCC or whoever is doing the Dubbing better look out…), but in the Naruto World. This will follow the Naruto Series, but alter a lot or a bit. And before everyone goes 'Oh come on, man! **_**Another**_** story?,' I create these things on the spot and can't help it. In fact, I'm thinking up of another story to publish at the same time as this dammit! Anyways…Dorulumon! Dorumon!**

**Dorumon: Hai! GammaTron doesn't own anyone!**

**Dorulumon: He will, though, create new Digimon every now and then. *walks off* Now leave me alone.**

**Me: Nope! You're staying! Cue Opening!**

**Dorulumon: O-Opening?

* * *

**

**Digimon: monsters who are born in the digital world. Although they're made up of data, they can also cry, laugh, and fight like we do. They're our important friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we can! Come along with us in our adventure!**

**Tafu na haato! Nando de mo tatakau to, kimeta toki kara tomaranai mai roodo! (****What tough heart! Once I decided to keep up the fight, my road has never stopped unraveling!)****  
Chiisa na puraido seotte kobushi o nigitte, mata ippo ippo gooru o, mezashi zenryoku shisshou! (****Carrying a small bit of pride with my fists clenched, I am for the goal again step by step, racing towards it with all my might!)****  
Tama ni tsurai hi datte atte! Omoidoori ni ikanakute. Sora ga namida de nijinde miete mo, ashita wa kitto egao ni naru kara! Daijoubu! (****Sometimes it will be a bad day! Where nothing goes the way I want it to. But even if the sky blurs through my tears, I'm sure my smiles will come back tomorrow! So it's okay!)****  
Osoreru koto wa nani mo nai yo. "Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite iza ikou ze! (There's nothing out there to fear. I'll keep believing that "I'm strong" and get going!)  
"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara." Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita. Ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru! ("With you around, there's nothing to worry about now." I felt as if the sky was saying that to me with a laugh. With the sweat and tears I build up, I'm sure I'll come out dazzling!)  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki date Yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite Ashiato ga oshite kurata…Zutto… (Even if I end up feeling anxious after it all, as long as I believe I can do it. These footsteps have taught me to…Always…)**

**NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**

The night sky…many gaze up at it and ponder if there is more than just their own existence up there. That is true, for you see, the human world is connected to another known as the 'Digital World.' There, being that can take on numerous forms and become stronger with each new form roam. Currently, this 'Digital World' and the 'Human World' have a strange experience; the being that live within that 'Digital World' appear in the 'Human World' almost all the time at any time and any place. However, this one time, fate has a gift for a orphan from that world…A family to call his own.

It was at night, likely three hours past the Hour of the Beast. A lone child, not even roughly a good five-year-old, was panting as he ran. His wild, untamable, sun-kissed blond hair was stained with bits of dried blood, dirt, and various grimes. His body was coated in lacerations from various items, swelling bruises from blunt objects, and his orange jumpsuit with a white collar and blue highlights was sliced in various ways. Trailing behind him, while slowly catching up to him, was a mob consisting drunk males of various ages above 18. Each one was holding a various object that had a bit of the child's blood staining them. The child turned a corner and gasped. Before him was a dead end, one with no doors, no small opening he could fit into…just a wall. He ran to the end and tried to hide himself behind a few putrid-scented trash cans, slowly rushing away, and cried a little silently.

_'Why…? Why are they doing this? I didn't do anything…'_ the child thought and he hugged himself closer, unaware of his injuries were slowly fading, _'Please…Jiji-san…Inu-niisan…Neko-oneesama…Anyone…Help…'_

Almost as if Kami-sama herself had heard his thoughts, something formed in the wall. It was a portal of sorts. It was blue and laced with a strange energy, almost resembling algorithmic ones and zeros. The child looked up as the mob approached him, unaware of the portal.

"Well, well, boyshs…Look what we gotsh here…" the leader, a portly man with his nose and cheeks scarlet and his voice slurred, said, "Da fosh…"

"Let's get him!" another drunken member declared, earning a cheer from the twelve others there.

"Huh? Hey, guyshs…What's dish?" a drunken member asked before the pummeling began for the child once more, finally noticing the portal.

"It'shs a trick of the fish!" the leader declared, turning back to the child and stabbing him with the cleaver he had, "Jush get the fosh!"

The mob shrugged before joining in on the assault of the poor child. They should have paid attention to the guy who pointed out the portal…A pity they didn't. For five figures emerged from the portal. One was a strange creature, roughly resembling a red wingless dragon. He stood at the height of the child, with a white underbelly, lower arms, and feet. His had three black finger upon each hand and three black claws upon the ends of his feet. His head was flat at the top, the two horns emerging from it resembling a capital 'V,' with three smaller horns emerging from the back of the sides of his head. His snout was pointed with the tip curved upwards and his fangs were scarlet and seemed to be fused to his mouth. He had sea-blue eyes that seemed to be full of life and white headphones with the muffs being that of a forest green. His tail was pointed backwards with the end resembling a hook of sorts. What was most noticeable in the lights of the dead end was that the areas of white that connected to the red had screw-like bolts in them.

The next to emerge resembled a beastly fusion of dog, lion, and wolf. It had snow-white fur mixed with fire-orange fur, actually resembling flames on the lower ends of his legs, covering his paws and up to his knees, and his head and upper body, the muzzle being white. He had noble, yet mysterious, gold eyes and wore an orange device on his forehead, a gold drill on the center. On its chest was a silver, curved spike, resembling the dragon's tail, with two silver spikes emerging near his waist's back. On his back were two, large, engine-like devices. His tail was tipped with a golden drill along with two smaller drills on each of the knees of his hind legs. The fangs emerging from his jaws, ending three inches before the jaw, didn't make him seem friendly though…neither did that drills.

The third to appear was, surprisingly, a machine. It resembled a horned beetle with a metal lower jaw and yellow, circular optics. Its torso and lower body were blue with a red center on his torso, the rest was scarlet. He had gold, engine pipe-like items between the areas where his shoulder met his torso. His upper arms and the wrists of his arms were metallic, the rest of them being scarlet. He was the second-largest of them.

The last two were strange. One resembled a gold star with a mouth resembling fangs and bore a pair of sunglasses reminiscent to that of a Japanese punk. The other resembled a silver pick with two horns on the sides of its head and sunglasses like the gold star, along with tiny silver feet. It suddenly split into twelve version of itself and two others, one resembling a white, chibi-like, pick-shaped being with black, adorable, beady eyes and round, pink cheek markings, while the other was red with a bored look on its white face with a big mouth that had swollen lips.

"Where…Are we?" the canine-like creature pondered.

"Help!"

"Shut it, fosh!" the leader barked as he managed to dig his cleaver deep into the boy's left side, making the child cry out in pain.

"Ah! Oi, you jerks! Leave him alone!" the dragon roared.

"What are they?" a member gasped.

"They're m-m-m-monsters!" another yelped.

"You wanna hear it, kid?" the dragon asked as a strange staff, resembling a microphone with three gold horns on the mike, formed in the dragon's left hand.

"Huh?" the child pondered, the pain somehow gone at the moment.

"I'm sure you wanna hear it, my name," the dragon smirked as he closed his eyes with a grin.

"Uh…H-Hai…" the child nodded, earning a kick from the leader.

"Don't anshwer, ya damn fosh!" the leader snapped before turning to the dragon, "Who are you idjits?"

"I am Shoutmon!" the dragon declare, "The man who will become a King one day! You'd better engrave it on your hearts!"

"Get them!" the leader declared.

"Soul Crusher!" Shoutmon roared as he let out an orange blast from his mike as he shouted into it.

"Oh, my brother! You are fantastic!" the gold star declared.

"Sugoi…" the child awed.

"Let's go Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, and Pickmonz!" Shoutmon roared as he charged before he began to pummel the mob with his weapon, "Rowdy Rocker!"

"Heavy Speaker!" Ballistamon, the machine resembling a beetle, roared as the red speaker upon his torso unleashed a sound wave that took down more of the mob.

"Meteor Squall!" Starmon called as a large group of Pickmon flew at half of the remaining mob, taking them down with some of the Pickmonz spinning themselves like drill on the sides of some of their heads that resulted in high speed noogies.

"Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon, the beast, howled as his tail drill spun a small tornado that blew the remaining members of the mob, minus their leader, into a wall, "And now there is just the leader."

"I'm on it!" Shoutmon roared as a large flame resembling a musical note form in his free hand, "Rock Damashī! (Rock Soul!)"

He threw the note and hit the leader head-on. The resulting explosion was seen all over the large village. At the center of it all, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, and the Pickmonz dashed out, the child on Dorulumon's back.

"Why must you overdo things, you idiot?" Dorulumon growled, "This is almost like the last time we interfaced with humans!"

"Yeah, but it won't end like it did last time," Shoutmon grinned before frowning and looking at the child, "At least…I hope so…"

"It wasn't your fault, Shoutmon," Ballistamon comforted.

"It still hurts, though…"

"Can we focus on the child?" Dorulumon snapped.

"Brother, he's in bad condition!" Starmon exclaimed.

"First Aid!" the Pickmonz called.

"Good idea," Dorulumon nodded.

"Find some first aid!" Shoutmon declared.

"Hai, Brother!" Starmon and the Pickmon saluted before flying off.

"So what do we do with him?" Shoutmon asked.

"Ahem."

The three turned to see a figure near them. He was small, roughly twice the size of the child. He sat, cross-legged, upon a staff with a comical yellow cat-like paw on the top. His entire face was enshrouded by his large silver hair and large silver beard. He wore a pair of brown leather bands on his arms and a raggedy, sewn multiply, brown outfit.

"I believe I know where he lives," the man said.

"Oh, you came at a good time, old geezer!" Shoutmon grinned.

"Call me Jijimon-sama!" the old man barked as he clonked Shoutmon on the head with his staff…while he still sat on it.

"Yes, sir…" Shoutmon groaned before toppling over.

"This way," Jijimon spoke as he hopped off.

The two conscious Digimon looked at each other before following him, Ballistamon dragging Shoutmon and Dorulumon carrying the child on his back. The four soon stopped in a poor area of the village. Across from them was a semi-dilapidated apartment. Various spray can markings with words the three Digimon couldn't read and various scorch marks from various burnings. Jijimon lead the three up the stairs, each one creaking and groaning with each step. They entered an apartment and instantly, Dorulumon and Shoutmon screamed and covered their noses.

"Does a Numemon live here? Or is it a Raremon?" Shoutmon exclaimed.

"Neither; the boy does," Jijimon replied as Starmon and the Pickmon flew in through the windows with various medical kits, "Good. Put them nearby. Dorulumon, put Naruto on the couch."

"…Naruto? The child is named Fishcake?" Dorulumon asked as he managed to get the child, now sleeping, on the couch.

"No. It mans Maelstrom," Jijimon replied, bopping the Digimon on the head lightly.

"Oi, old geezer, why does he get a tap and I get the full force?" Shoutmon demanded…earning him another whack.

"I am Jijimon-sama!"

"How long have you been here?" Ballistamon asked.

"We've been here for a few years now, taking care of Naruto," Jijimon replied as he gently applied alcohol wipes on the injuries before bandaging.

"We?" Shoutmon repeated.

"Lily, Naruto has returned! He's brought guests…the good kind this time!" Jijimon called.

"Is it the Hokage, Jiraiya, Kakashi, or Iruka once more?" a voice asked.

"No! And you know Jiraiya is not here at the moment! He's out taking care of the spy network!" Jijimon replied.

"At least I have to thank him for not telling anyone about us," the voice spoke, "But I did not like him when he used it so that he could put me in his next book."

A figure walked into the room and Shoutmon, Dorulumon, and Starmon instantly developed nosebleeds. The figure stood at nearly six feet in height and had an hourglass figure. She wore a rose-pink dress, ending at just above her knees, the skirt resembling pink flower petals with yellow flower petals just above it emerging from the gold waist ring. Her shoulders were bare, allowing them to see the top of her cleavage while the upper part of her chest had gold leaf-like items over her chest. On her arms, ending a few inches below her shoulders were green sleeves that ended at the wrists, each one having yellow flower petals on them. On the back of her waist was a large, pink bow with tassels ending at the top of her green, plant-like boots, and four leaf-shaped wings. She had pitch black eyes, no nose, and wore a pink crown resembling a flower before blooming, three pistils emerging from the top.

"L-Lillymon?" Shoutmon exclaimed.

"Lillymon _'X'_ now, Shout-chan," the female giggled.

"B-But…" Shoutmon began.

"We've been here for a few years now, taking care of the child, though he nor anyone is aware of it," Jijimon explained, "Though there was the time Lily was almost caught sleeping with Naruto, holding him close."

"I was sleepy, okay?" Lily blushed.

"Then why don't you let him know?" Shoutmon demanded.

"We cannot let a human see us," Jijimon scolded, whacking Shoutmon on the head once more.

"Too late for that," Dorulumon said as he noted the boy starting to wake up.

"Ite…" Naruto moaned before he tried to sit up, only to lay down quickly as the pain hit.

"Don't move so fast, Naru-kun," Lilly advised gently as she sat on her knees, "Are you alright, Naru-kun?"

"Wh-Who are you?" Naruto gulped.

"I'm Lily, a Lillymon X," the girl giggled before gently hugging him, "I'm glad you're okay, Naru-kun."

"Where…am I?" Naruto asked.

"You are home, Naruto," Dorulumon said, "I am Dorulumon, one of the Digimon that brought you home and protected you from that mob."

"You idiots! We should have hidden!" Jijimon barked.

"Eh? Who's the old geezer?" Naruto asked, earning a bop from the old man's cane.

"Call me Jijimon-sama!" the elder Digimon snapped before flinching, "No! Curse you, Shoutmon!"

"I like the kid!" Shoutmon laughed when Jijimon bopped him once more.

"Someone is coming," Jijimon whispered, "Naruto-kun, please do not tell anyone we're here."

"O-Okay…" Naruto nodded before the Digimon dashed out and into one of the other rooms.

Two plumes of smoke emerged from the middle of the room. The smoke dissipated to reveal two figures. One was a tall, slender male in a black jumpsuit. He wore a white mask resembling a dog's face, gravity-defying silver hair, and a black vest with numerous pouches. He had black sandals and fingerless gloves. On his back was a ninjato. The second figure was an elder man with various wrinkles on his face, wearing white and red robes. Upon his head was a white, triangle-shaped hat with a red center.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Sarutobi asked.

"H-Hai, Jiji-san…" Naruto nodded, "Some villagers attacked me again, but I don't know why."

"Who took care of your wounds?" the taller of the two asked.

"An old geezer with a big doggy, Kakashi-niisan!" Naruto replied, Jijimon hiding nearby trying to stop his urges to rise up.

"Alright then…" the old man nodded, _'It must have been someone from the Inuzuka Clan. They always love the kid since he always keeps the dogs on their toes when Tsume-sama always asks for his help.'_

"Jiji-san…Do you know if I can find another place to live?" Naruto asked, "The old man gave me his doggy, Dorulumon, and I'm not sure if this will be big enough for the two of us."

"Dorulumon?" the old man repeated.

"Naruto-kun, who's Dorulumon?" Kakashi asked.

"Dorulumon, please come out!" Naruto called.

_'That idiot…'_ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon, Dorulumon, and Jijimon thought before the dog-like Digimon walked out.

"I've never seen a dog like that!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"That's because I'm a Digimon, a Digital Monster," Dorulumon growled.

"A Digimon?" the old man repeated, not surprised that a creature was talking.

"Yes. You see, I come here from an alternate world," Dorulumon explained, "There, a war ravaged between four factors; The Bagura Army, Blue Flare, Twilight, and Xros Heart. The war went on for years. On a day of the war...Xros Heart was victorious, but at a price…We lost our General and many of us were sent here. I have appeared here with my allies Shoutmon, Starmon, Pickmons, and Ballistamon this night. However…Two others have been here for a few years now."

"Really? Who are these other Digimon you mention?" the old man asked, "Is one of them the 'Old Geezer,' Naruto-kun talked about?"

"Call me Jijimon-sama!" the old Digimon finally snapped and dashed out, being forced to crawl as the others had him pinned down.

"Um…Hiya?" Lily giggled nervously.

"And you say I'm stupid, old geezer…" Shoutmon muttered before being kicked through the roof by said old geezer.

"I am Jijimon-sama!" the elder Digimon barked.

"Uh…" Kakashi gawked behind his mask.

* * *

"…And that is what has been happening, Lord Sarutobi," Jijimon finished explaining.

To say the Hokage was shocked would be an understatement. Here, he had just found out that not only had two of these Digimon been raising Naruto, who was unaware of their existence, but also five more of their kind had saved his unofficial grandson. He looked over at Naruto. He was fast asleep on the couch with Shoutmon and Lily, the latter cuddling with the sleeping human gently. Shoutmon, though, was snoring like Naruto, both drooling a bit. He couldn't help but see Naruto in Shoutmon and Shoutmon in Naruto. He looked over at Ballistamon, not sure if the Digimon was sleeping or awake.

"…Jijimon…Would be alright if you and the other Digimon properly take care of him?" Sarutobi asked.

"What?" Kakashi gasped, "B-But…"

"Kakashi, you will be staying with them as well," Sarutobi ordered as he gave Jijimon a set of keys, "Take these. If you meet any Digimon from your army, Xros Heart, they will be considered members of the Uzumaki Clan."

"You're making Naruto-kun a clan?"

"Yes, Kakashi," Sarutobi chuckled.

"But he…" Kakashi began.

"What do you know about the Uzumaki name, Kakashi?"

"Well…Nothing much, Lord Hokage."

"I'll keep it simple; you know of Kushina?" Sarutobi asked, making him regret his choice when he saw Kakashi in a corner, shaking.

"Please not the bokuto, Kushina-sama…" Kakashi muttered in fear until Ballistamon lightly tapped Kakashi, snapping him out of it.

"Pay attention, Kakashi-san," Ballistamon advised.

"Thank you, Ballistamon," Sarutobi said, "Now then, Naruto is Kushina's son."

"Ack! Then that means…"

"Yes."

"And…"

"Yes."

"…" Kakashi opened his mouth.

"It was a secret marriage," Sarutobi answered the almost-spoken question, "Only myself, the wed, and the Sanin Jiraiya and Tsunade were present."

"Oh."

"So where is this home?" Jijimon asked as Dorulumon woke up Lily.

* * *

"Sugoi! This is so awesome!" Shoutmon exclaimed.

"Shut it," Lily glared, cuddling the sleeping Naruto in her arms, "Naru-kun is sleeping."

"…Has she become a digi-phile?" Shoutmon asked Jijimon, earning a kick to the nuts by said Lillymon X.

"Jerk," Lily spat as she walked off.

The group of Digimon and humans approached a large structure. It resembled a feudal-era mansion, painted orange, black, blue, and red. Shoutmon ran out to the back and awed at the stunning three waterfalls flowing into a river that seemed to vanish at a point. Nearby was what seemed to be a former vegetable garden, now overrun with weeds, that was as large as a farm's crop land from 1761. Dorulumon entered the structure and noted that everything was spick and span. He guessed that someone had been taking care of this place as he walked down a hallway. He stopped and looked inside a room to see it was actually a hot spring. He made a note to himself to find Cutemon and show her this. He looked in the room across the hot springs and was sent back by something. He looked up at a sign and noted that it had a picture of a female. He turned his head to the hot spring's door to see a picture of a male.

_'Interesting…Two hot springs…'_ Dorulumon thought, _'Though one seems to have something that prevents me from entering…Is it because I'm male?'_

Nearby, Ballistamon was looking around in the kitchen. It was well-stocked with various cooking supplies. He opened the fridge to see it was filled to the brim with instant ramen of numerous flavors. He closed it after a few moments after he found that it had a few cartons of fresh milk in it.

"I see nothing…_nothing_!" Ballistamon declared in a German accent before marching off, having an awkward moment.

Lily opened up a room and gave a silent gasp. The room was actually a nursery. It had baby-blue wallpaper with white pictures of ducks, puppies, and kittens. In the center was a blue crib, seemingly handmade from what Lily examined. She looked in to see a blue blanket with a stuffed animal somehow resembling Shoutmon, but the eyes being buttons, was in it. She gently picked it up and placed it in Naruto's arms, his sleeping form hugging it. She looked at a nearby table and saw a banner on it. She unfolded the banner and gasped. On it were the words 'Welcome Home, Naruto!' Tears formed in her eyes as she looked down at him.

_'This must have been his parent's house…They…They were _really_ looking forward to taking him home…'_ Lily thought as she silently cried.

"This is stunning, Sarutobi," Jijimon said.

"Why thank you. This is the home Naruto's parents lived in before he was born," Sarutobi replied, "You must also know them if you've been spying on either me or Kakashi when we brought him home from one of the attacks."

"Yes," Jijimon nodded, "Lily appeared a year ago, so she hasn't heard of anything you talked about. His parents would be happy for him finally living in here."

"You do know the Council will be furious about this," Sarutobi said.

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Well then…Lily would be perfect then to accompany us," Jijimon chuckled, "She can be…_persuasive_ if you catch my drift."

"…You're a bit sick, aren't you?"

"What? You, sir, are the sick one! I was saying she can scare a being nowadays!" Jijimon barked.

"Oh…" Sarutobi sweatdropped, "My apologies…Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Simple; a few weeks ago, some ANBU with the kanji for 'Root' on their masks tried to kidnap Naruto-kun," Jijimon explained, "Lily was…How do I put this? …She basically blasted their manhoods off, ripped the left leg and right ear off one, and…You don't want to know what she did to the other."

"She's protective of him…" Sarutobi noted.

"Personally, I say she's fallen in love."

"What? But he's a child!"

"Digimon are like Shinobi, our lives could end at any moment in our world. So we tend to fall in love rather quickly," Jijimon chuckled, "Why…When I was a Kotemon, I had over ten female Digimon in a single month…"

"I see…" Sarutobi nodded, "But Naruto is still a child. He won't fully understand what she means when she chooses to come onto him."

"Heh-heh. You said 'come,'" Jijimon snickered.

"Now who has the sick mind?" Sarutobi smirked.

* * *

Naruto mumbled to himself in his sleep. He nuzzled deep into Lily's chest as he hugged his Shoutmon Doll closer. He slowly awoke and yawned while sitting up halfway. He looked around and panicked a bit. Where was he? All he remembered was Jiji-san and the old geezer talking while Lily-chan held him. He felt a pair of warm, strong arms come over him before a gentle hug came onto him.

"Morning, cutie…" Lily giggled as she nuzzled her chin into his hair.

"Lily-chan…" Naruto sniffled before hugging her, the tears refusing to stop their flowing.

"Oh, Naru-kun…" Lily whispered.

She shifted into a sitting position, letting a blankets fall to reveal her silk, blue nightgown she had found in the room. She guessed they were in the Master Bedroom last night and just chose to go to bed in there. She let Naruto cry into her chest for a bit until he stopped and hiccupped. He looked up at her as she gave a gentle smile.

"Lily-chan…Wh-Where are we?"

"We're in the home your parents left for you," Lily replied as she stood up and put Naruto on the bed, "Now then. I'm going to go change now, can you go and see if everyone else is up? Or would you rather like to see me get dressed?"

"Ara?" Naruto tilted his head, "Ano…Everyone else?"

"Hai," Lily nodded, "Everyone probably took one of the other bedroom here."

"Yosh! I'll go get them, Lily-chan!" Naruto grinned as he ran out.

"…Damn. I wanted him to stay…" Lily sighed.

"Good morning, Shout-kun!" Lily giggled as she walked into the dining hall, wearing her normal attire.

"Razza…" Shoutmon grumbled as he tried to stab his pancake-flavored ramen to death, half-asleep.

"Good morning, Lily," Dorulumon greeted, "…Please tell me we have something other than ramen and milk, Ballistamon."

"We don't," Ballistamon replied.

"Seems we're going to have to do a bit of shopping today, ne?" Lily giggled.

"Not for you and me, Dearie," Jijimon spoke, reading a letter Kakashi had given him, "We've been summoned."

"For what?" Lily whined, "Can I bring Naru-kun with me?"

"No."

"…" Lily glared at Jijimon before muttering various Digimon curses under her breath.

"What have you been summoned for?" Dorulumon asked.

"I'm not sure, but it will involve our status in this village and Naruto-kun," Jijimon replied, "Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Starmon, can you go with Naruto-kun today to his classes?"

"School? Noooo…!" Shoutmon screamed.

"How do you think I feel?" Naruto asked, eating his tenth pancake-flavored ramen.

"I think you'll rather enjoy this school, Shoutmon," Jijimon chuckled as he sipped the last of his tea, "It's a fighting school."

"Fighting school? Alright!" Shoutmon cheered, "Naruto-kun, let's show them our power!"

"Idiot…" Dorulumon muttered.

"Oi! What was that, you jerk?" Shoutmon demanded.

"Jijimon-sama, can I _please_ take Naru-kun to school? Pretty please? With a naked Angewomon on top?"

_'Drat! She pulled the naked Digimon on me!'_ Jijimon thought, "Fine…"

"Yay!" Lily cheered as she hugged the full Naruto.

* * *

"Ne-ne, Naruto, what's this fighting school about?" Shoutmon asked excitedly as he jumped up and down beside the Lillymon X that was carrying the child, "If you clobber everyone, do you get to be king of the school?"

"Uh…Iie, Shoutmon," Naruto shook his head, "It's where you become a Shinobi. I'm going to be a Shinobi so I can be the Hokage. Then I get to get everyone's respect!"

"You wanna protect the place, too?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah. It's my home," Naruto replied, "Even though a lot of the people don't like me for some reason, there are people here I wanna protect with my life."

"Yosh! Keep that etched into your heart always!" Shoutmon declared, "For with it, you can do anything you damn achieve!"

"Shoutmon!" Lily gasped as she punted the Rookie in the rear.

"Okay, Shoutman-san!" Naruto nodded, "I'll do my very best!"

"Here we are!" Lily grinned as they stopped before a large structure with an even larger outside area, "Now take care of yourself, Naru-kun. I love you."

"I love you too, Lily-chan!" Naruto smiled as he jumped out of her arms, letting her nearly faint and be caught by Ballistamon.

"He said he loved me…" Lily giggled as she walked off, swaying her hips a bit.

"Lucky human…" Shoutmon muttered before the Digimon followed Naruto into the structure, "And it's _Shoutmon_, not _Shoutman_!"

Inside, a class of children were talking excitedly. The door opened and Naruto walked in with Ballistamon, Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Starmon, and the Pickmon. Instantly, everyone was silent at seeing the Digimon. A feral-looking boy with a white puppy on his head, red face paint of the boy's face with fangs sticking out of his mouth, grinned.

"Hey, Naru-baka, what's with the weird things? You roll around in the trash or something?" he asked while laughing, earning some laughs from the others.

"That's Kiba and his puppy Akamaru," Naruto whispered, "I like Akamaru, but I don't really like Kiba."

"Then let me take care of this!" Shoutmon declared before ramming his mike into Kiba's gut, "Rowdy Rocker!"

"Ah! No! Bad Shoutmon-san!" Naruto yelped as Ballistamon dragged Shoutmon away from the coughing boy.

"What the hell?" Kiba snapped.

"Sorry! Shoutmon doesn't like you!" Naruto replied.

"Darn right I don't!"

"I-It talks?" a pink-haired girl wearing red and white gasped.

"We all do," Ballistamon said.

"Hmph. Just leave us alone and I won't have any problems," Dorulumon growled before picking up Naruto in his fangs and dropped him in a seat next to a violet-haired, blank-eyed girl in a heavy, white jacket, "Do you have a problem of letting Naruto sit here?"

"N-n-n-no…" the girl stammered.

"Dorulumon-san, this is Hinata," Naruto introduced, "Hinata, meet Dorulumon-san. He's a silly guy!"

"S-Silly?" Dorulumon repeated.

"Shut up!" a voice barked as the door opened.

Instantly, the Digimon surrounded Naruto and Hinata, all at the ready to protect the child and his friend. A man walked into the room. He had his brown hair done up in a bush near the back of his head, a headband with a leaf etched into it, a green vest, and a blue jumpsuit with sandals. He looked up at the Digimon and yelped.

"Naruto, what are those…?" the man began.

"Iruka-sensei, meet Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Ballistamon, Starmon, and the Pickmonz!" Naruto laughed.

* * *

"What is the meaning of giving that d…_boy_ the Namikaze Clan Home?"

Lily, Sarutobi, and Jijimon unplugged their ears. They all agreed on the same subject; Haruno Sakura Sr. was a banshee or a Digimon related to Shoutmon. The woman was in her late twenties-early thirties with bubblegum-pink hair, jade eyes, and light skin. She wore formal red and white robes. She was a member of the Civilian Council, which made up half of the Kohonagakure Council, the other half belonging to the Clans of the hidden village of the leaves.

"And just what's wrong giving a child a home?" Lily demanded.

"I don't see how this is your concern…" another councilman began.

"It is because she is a member of our newest Clan, the Uzumaki-Xros Heart Clan," Sarutobi interrupted.

"Cross Heart?" a man resembling Hinata, but with long black hair and white robes, repeated.

"No…_Xros_ Heart," Jijimon corrected, "I am Jijimon Uzumaki-Xros Heart, the foster grandfather and elder of the new Clan being established within this village."

"What? B-But you can't adopt that d…_boy_!" one of the Civilian Councilmen spat out the last word.

"And why can't he?" Lily growled.

"Because we forbid it!" Sakura Sr. sneered, giving Lily a look.

"Why you…" Lily growled.

"Uh oh…She's mad…" Jijimon paled before he grabbed Sarutobi and flipped the table they were sitting at forward as a makeshift shield.

"Who in the Digital World gave _you_ the right to say who and who can't be adopted?" Lily growled.

"We…" a councilman began before Lily formed a large yellow flower before bloom in her hands.

"Flow' Cannon!" the Lillymon X declared before the flower bloomed to reveal a laser that shot and nicked the councilman's ear, "Next time, it's aimed at the next person who pisses me off's penis or vagina!"

"Now I know why you brought her along…" Sarutobi whispered.

"Yep…She's one bad mamma-jamma!" Jijimon laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Yes, ma'am..." Jijimon whimpered.

* * *

"Okay…So I just make these signs and think of something or someone?" Shoutmon asked.

"For the fifteenth time; yes, Shoutmon-kun," Iruka groaned.

Shoutmon nodded. He closed his eyes and made the hand signs. He was enveloped in a plume of data. The data dissipated to reveal him wearing a purple robe with a large gold crown.

"I am the Digimon King Shoutmon!" the Digimon laughed joyously.

"Amazing, Brother!" Starmon exclaimed as he, the Pickmonz, and Naruto applauded.

"Sugoi!" the Pickmon awed.

"Idiot!" Dorulumon coughed.

"Oi! What was that, Dorulumon, you jerk?" Shoutmon barked, his Henge still up.

"That's interesting, Shoutmon," Iruka said, "Normally, others would turn into a bad version of someone they didn't like and make fun of them. The only one who did an outfit change was Naruto-kun, and he wore the Hokage's outfit and declaring himself the 'Ramenkage Naruto Uzumaki.'"

"But now it's gonna be Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, Fire Shadow of all the delicious Ramen of the universe!" Naruto declared, earning laughs from nearly everyone in the class.

"Alright, Naruto Brother!" Starmon cheered as the Digimon applauded with Dorulumon simply sighing and shaking his head.

"I just know you'll get that dream one day, Naruto!" Shoutmon declared as he dashed up the stairs and grabbed Naruto's hands into his own, "Just keep listening to your heart's song and you'll never get beaten to that dream!"

_'He's so passionate about dreams…'_ Iruka thought with a small, brotherly smile, _'He'll do wonders with Naruto, I bet.'_

"Alright, everyone! Now that we've let Naruto's partners get use to the class, we're heading outside to practice our Taijutsu in sparing matches," Iruka ordered.

"Eh? Sparring matches?" Shoutmon asked, "Yatta! Naruto, we're going to cream them all!"

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded.

"Ha! You always lose in the first match, Naruto!" Kiba laughed.

"That's because he didn't have his partners," Dorulumon said, "His friends to help him and lend him their strengths like he would for them. Each one of us xrosses with each other's heart, making each heart even stronger and go beyond normal limits."

"Ha! I'll believe it when you guys can take down me!" Kiba laughed as the class got up and began to walk outside.

"Naruto-kun," Ballistamon spoke, getting the blonde's attention.

"Hai, Ballistamon-san?" Naruto pondered.

Ballistamon's red area on his torso opened, startling the boy. He looked on, curious, as Ballistamon's opened part revealed a red device. It was rectangular in shape, reminding Naruto of a microphone of sorts. It had a blue screen in the center of the larger half and two buttons on the top. He picked it up and awed when it changed into blue, orange, and black.

"Sugoi…Ballistamon-san, what's this?"

"That is a Xros Loader," Ballistamon replied, "On the screen are the available DigiXroses you have. Just say the names of the Digimon on the screen and then call out 'DigiXros!' Then something amazing will happen."

"Yosh, Ballistamon-san! Arigatou!" Naruto sniffled before hugging the robotic beetle, the compartment closed once more.

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun," Ballistamon replied as he returned the hug before putting the boy on his shoulder and walked outside.

* * *

"First match; Naruto and Kiba!" Iruka called off.

"Yatta!" Kiba cheered, "Easy win, people!"

"Oi! Don't count Naruto-kun out like that! He's got us!" Shoutmon declared.

"That is right!" Starmon nodded before seeing the Xros Loader Naruto had, "Ah! He has one, Brother!"

"Xros Loader!" the Pickmon exclaimed as they flew over to Naruto.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei, can I do something before Kiba and I fight?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead," Iruka replied.

"Yosh!" Naruto grinned as he looked at the screen before finding one he liked, "Okay! Shoutmon! Ballistamon! DigiXros!"

"What?" Dorulumon gasped as the two mentioned Digimon began to glow.

"Shoutmon!" the red dragon declared.

"Ballistamon!" the robot beetle shouted.

The glowing energies around them erupted before they shot into the sky. In the air, the two twirled around one another before making a flip. They collided head on with each other and created a flash of light.

"DigiXros!" both shouted.

The light faded and a new Digimon stood beside Naruto. He had the body of Ballistamon, but his head was on his torso. Where his head was a white, box-shaped head. On the top was Shoutmon's 'V' horns and his snout emerging from a yellow tinted screen that had Shoutmon's eyes in it. The Digimon pumped himself and whistling steam erupted from the gold pipes.

"They combined…" a girl resembling a younger Sakura Sr. gasped.

"Who are they now?" Iruka asked.

"You wanna know? Then I'll tell you! It's Shoutmon X2 (Cross 2)!" Shoutmon's voice erupted from the Digimon as it gave a V for Victory symbol before proceeding to jump up and down excitedly, "Man, this feels great!"

"So what? All they did was let the shrimp hide in the big guy!" Kiba scoffed, "Let's go, Akamaru!"

"Begin!" Iruka declared.

"Stay on my back, Naruto-kun," Shoutmon X2 said.

"Yosh!" Naruto nodded as he hopped onto the Digimon's back, "Go, Shoutmon X2!"

Kiba and Akamaru dashed at them. Kiba jumped up and aimed a kick at Naruto while Akamaru went to bite Shoutmon X2's left leg. Shoutmon X2 easily caught them both and threw them at a tree.

"All right!" Naruto cheered.

"What amazing power, Brother!" Starmon cheered with the Pickmon.

"Darn it!" Kiba roared before he spun around into a drill, "Gatsuuga!"

Shoutmon X2 began to easily jump over and dash away from the attempts to drill him, declaring, "That was easy!"

_'He's not just powerful…He has amazing speed, too,'_ Iruka thought.

"Naruto-kun," Ballistamon's head spoke.

"Eh?"

"You want to try something?" Ballistamon asked.

"Yatta! Let's do it!" Naruto grinned.

Shoutmon X2 grabbed Naruto by the back of his clothes. He proceeded to throw Naruto directly at Kiba. Naruto slugged Kiba in mid-rotation, making the feral boy hit the ground. Akamaru growled as he preformed his own, aimed at Naruto, who was still in mid-air. Shoutmon X2 slugged Akamaru just seconds before contact.

"All right!" Shoutmon X2 declared.

"Let's end it, Shoutmon X2!" Naruto declared as he jumped back on the Digimon's back.

"Right! Arm Bunker!" Shoutmon X2 declared as his left arm tripled in size.

"Let's do it, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted before he and Akamaru preformed Gatsuuga.

The two began to rotated at even faster speeds. Shoutmon X2 and the two drills collided, making a small explosion. The smoke cleared to reveal Shoutmon X2 and Naruto had vanished.

"You don't get it, do you?" Shoutmon X2's voice asked, "Our true power!"

"Wha…" Kiba began as everyone looked up to see the two up in the air.

"We cover for each other's weaknesses! Doing that provided Shoutmon and Ballistamon with infinite power!" Naruto declared, "That's the power of DigiXros!"

"So take our combined power!" Shoutmon X2 declared as he fell and landed on the two, knocking them out.

"Winner: Naruto and Shoutmon X2!" Iruka declared.

"Sugoi! We did it! We won!" Naruto cheered as Shoutmon X2 split back into Shoutmon and Ballistamon once more, "You two were so awesome!"

"No way! I demand a rematch!" Kiba barked as he came to.

"No way! We won and now you're our minion!" Shoutmon declared with a laugh.

"Shoutmon!" Ballistamon, Dorulumon, and Naruto barked.

* * *

"Sugoi! This place is great, Naruto-kun!" Shoutmon exclaimed, "I'm coming here with you every day now!"

"Yay!" Naruto cheered as he fived the dragon.

"I see you two are having fun," Lily giggled as she waited for them at the school gate.

"Lily-chan!" Naruto cheered as he ran over and hugged the Perfect Level Digimon, "Look at what Ballistamon-san gave me!"

"A Xros Loader?" Lily gasped, "That's so cool, Naru-kun!"

"Haha! You should have been there when he first used it! We became Shoutmon X2!" Shoutmon gloated.

"They were so cool! And with their help, we beat nearly everyone!" Naruto cheered.

"Who'd you lose to?" Lily asked.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto replied, "Then, he told me to give him my Xros Loader!"

"What?" Lily exclaimed.

"But Dorulumon-san whacked him with his tail and threatened to ask me to use 'Shoutmon X4' on him if he dared to try and take my Xros Loader," Naruto continued, "That didn't go over so well with Sasuke-teme's fan club…"

"The pink-haired one was either related to Shoutmon or was a banshee," Ballistamon noted.

"That must be Sakura Jr.," Lily growled, recalling the Sr., "Oh, Naru-kun~!"

"Oh no…" Shoutmon muttered, "This will end deadly for us…"

"What was that, Shout-chan?" Lily asked, her tone sickeningly sweet.

"Uh…N-Nothing, Lily-sama…" Shoutmon whimpered as he hid behind Ballistamon.

"Good thing for Meteor Squall," Starmon piped out.

"Yeah!" the Pickmonz agreed.

"Why didn't you try Shoutmon X3?" Lily asked.

"…There's a X3?" Naruto asked, tilting his head cutely.

"Kawaii! Aishiteru, Naru-kun!" Lily squealed as she snuggled him between her breasts.

"Uh…Any other reason you're here besides picking up Naruto-kun?" Dorulumon asked.

"Hai. We're an official Clan now!" Lily giggled.

"Really?" Shoutmon asked, "…What's a Clan?"

"Think of it of an Army that lives in this place," Lily explained.

"Alright! So what's our symbol?" Shoutmon cheered.

"This…" Lily replied as she pointed at the orange swirl on the back of Naruto's jacket, "…Mixed with the Xros Heart Emblem."

"What? Who gave permission to do that?"

"I did. I was kinda…Let's just say that the Kohona Council now know that if I'm there, they're all screwed; even the Ninja part of it is screwed," Lily replied with an embarrassed giggle.

"Did you threaten to make them unable to have Digitama…_again_?" Dorulumon asked, annoyed.

"Hai…"

"…That's it! We're taking you to a psychiatrist!" Dorulumon barked.

"No! Please! That will take away from my Naru-kun Time!" Lily begged.

"Lily-chan, what, ano, level are you?" Naruto asked.

"Perfect."

"And Dorulumon-san?"

"Adult, but he's on par with a few Perfects and Ultimates."

"Aw man…I thought you could beat him easy…" Naruto sighed.

"I may once Kaka-sensei finishes teaching me," Lily giggled, showing her new headband with a metal plate, the leaf etching bared upon it.

"Nani? But you…" Naruto gawked.

"The Council said that my kind of power would be perfect for the Shinobi Ranks. I did request for Kaka-sensei, though, since he is living with us."

"You do know he's also a pervert who's late to every meeting, right?" Iruka asked as he approached, "Hello."

"Hello," Lily giggled as she bowed, "I'm Lily. Water Lily."

"Oh, you're a new member of that Clan Naruto-kun has now, correct?" Iruka asked, "I'm Umino Iruka, his teacher."

"Ne, Lily-chan, guess what he can do! He can grow his head to the size of a Greymon!" Shoutmon laughed.

"Boy, news travels fast around this village…" Lily noted.

"Blame the Yamanaka Clan. They're the Village Gossipers…mainly the females," Iruka explained, "I was about to ask Naruto if he wanted to go to Ichiraku's later."

"Eh, really Iruka-niisan?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? But I thought he was Iruka-_sensei_," Starmon said.

"That's only school hours," Iruka explained as he patted Naruto on the head, "Naruto's a little brother to me, considering we both had nearly the same experiences of being alone. I kinda let it slip out once when he had detention and since then, we've been calling each other brothers outside of class."

"Hai. You know…We could ask the old geezer if we could let you be an official member of the Uzumaki-Xros Heart Clan," Lily said.

"Which one?" Naruto and Shoutmon snickered…until the Pawed Staff Of Corrections bonked them.

"It is Jijimon-sama!" the old Digimon corrected.

"Oh, Jijimon-sama, how long have you been here?" Ballistamon asked.

"Since Iruka-kun approached," Jijimon replied, "I believe we could make it official, considering Naruto-kun already accepts him as a big brother of sorts."

* * *

"I can feel the fatigue soaking away…" Iruka sighed pleasantly as he and the other males of Uzumaki-Xros Heart relaxed in the Men's hot springs.

"Yeah, it's not too bad," Kakashi nodded, his right black eye visible while his left was covered by the headband and his mouth and nose covered as well.

"I'm starting to feel good!" Shoutmon declared.

"Right?" Ballistamon pondered, standing near the edge of the hot springs.

"Ballistamon, you should join us!" Shoutmon complained.

"Iie. I'll rust."

"Then you'd turn into a Rustmon," Iruka snickered.

"Good one!" Shoutmon and Naruto laughed.

"Maybe if you degenerate to your Baby-2 Form, perhaps?" Dorulumon offered his advice to the Child Level.

"Hai," Ballistamon said before glowing and shrinking down to a small, pink blob-like creature with black eyes and little hands, "Mochimon."

"Whoa…" Naruto awed as Mochimon jumped into the Hot Springs.

"One cool thing about some of us is that we can degenerate to our Baby-2 Levels," Shoutmon grinned.

"Is it permanent?" Iruka asked.

"Nope!" Mochimon replied, "I can Digivolve to Ballistamon at any time!"

"Digivolve?" Kakashi repeated.

"Digital Evolution," Jijimon explained, a hand towel on his head and a cup of sake in his left hand, "That is how Digimon become their higher levels. I am an Ultimate Level and none of the young'uns have yet to defeat me."

"Old geezer…" Shoutmon muttered, earning him the weapon once more.

"I've told you, call me Jijimon-_sama_!" Jijimon barked, "Now then, it is rare for a Digimon to be able to Digivolve and Degenerate on their own. Normally, they stay in their higher level. However, there are times when Digimon have a Tamer."

"A Tamer?" Iruka repeated.

"It is like a General, but it is usually reserved to a single Human and Digimon," Jijimon explained, "That Digimon becomes stronger alongside the Human. In time, the Digimon will be able to achieve levels it normally couldn't. There are even rumors that a Human and a Digimon can form a X, or Biomerge, into an Ultimate or, if it is possible, Super-Ultimate."

"Ultimate? Baby-2? Super-Ultimate? I'm sorry, Jijimon-sama, but I don't understand fully about it," Kakashi apologized.

"Those are the levels of Digimon; Baby-1, Baby-2, Child, Adult, Perfect, Ultimate, and Super-Ultimate. There are also sub-categories like Xros, Armor, Jogress, and Hybrid," Jijimon continued, "Who knows, there could be a chance you two may be Tamers, since Naruto-kun is a General."

"I am?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. It is because you have that Xros Loader. It is what proves you are a General," Jijimon replied, "For Tamers, they will receive a special device that shows their worth. It could take time, but I'm sure you two will find Partners, Digimon that work with Tamers."

Kakashi and Iruka looked at one another. Being partners with these Digimon sounded interesting to them both. They both looked up at the roof and started to think about what Jijimon meant by 'Biomerge.'

"I think their heads are in Digi-Land…" Shoutmon whispered, snickering.

"Aye," the silver and red Pickmon giggled.

* * *

**Me: What do you guys think? It will also be a bit of a Harem for Naruto. No giving suggestions since I already have the members picked out!**


	2. First Test!

**Digimon: monsters who are born in the digital world. Although they're made up of data, they can also cry, laugh, and fight like we do. They're our important friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we can! Come along with us in our adventure!**

**Tafu na haato! Nando de mo tatakau to, kimeta toki kara tomaranai mai roodo! (****What tough heart! Once I decided to keep up the fight, my road has never stopped unraveling!)****  
Chiisa na puraido seotte kobushi o nigitte, mata ippo ippo gooru o, mezashi zenryoku shisshou! (****Carrying a small bit of pride with my fists clenched, I am for the goal again step by step, racing towards it with all my might!)****  
Tama ni tsurai hi datte atte! Omoidoori ni ikanakute. Sora ga namida de nijinde miete mo, ashita wa kitto egao ni naru kara! Daijoubu! (****Sometimes it will be a bad day! Where nothing goes the way I want it to. But even if the sky blurs through my tears, I'm sure my smiles will come back tomorrow! So it's okay!)****  
Osoreru koto wa nani mo nai yo. "Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite iza ikou ze! (There's nothing out there to fear. I'll keep believing that "I'm strong" and get going!)  
"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara." Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita. Ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru! ("With you around, there's nothing to worry about now." I felt as if the sky was saying that to me with a laugh. With the sweat and tears I build up, I'm sure I'll come out dazzling!)  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki date Yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite Ashiato ga oshite kurata…Zutto… (Even if I end up feeling anxious after it all, as long as I believe I can do it. These footsteps have taught me to…Always…)**

**NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**

The light pierced through a set of blinds, striking two figures. Both muttered in their sleep as the taller of the two managed to close the blinds before she wrapped her arms around the waist of the other, pulling him close. Both were startled awake by the scream of a certain old man Digimon proceeding with a cracking sound.

"I told you, it's Jijimon-_sama_!"

"Never!"

"I hate our alarm clock…" Naruto muttered.

"You said it, Naru-kun," Lily nodded.

"I'm going to take a shower," Naruto said as he walked to the bathroom the room had, "No peeking!"

"Oh…You're no fun," Lily fake-pouted.

"I know," Naruto grinned before closing and locking the bathroom door.

Nearly twelve years had gone by since the Digimon appeared. Naruto had been learning a lot from them all and his human adopted older brothers, Iruka and Kakashi. So far, he still couldn't make a single clone to save his life. As he stepped into the shower, he frowned. Since they all lived with him now, there were various problems. He knew the shops, except for a family-run weapons shop and his favorite ramen stand, were overpricing them all each and every time they went shopping. What cost only 10 ryo was 1000 for them…unless it was Kakashi, Lily, or Iruka. The two males knew how to be evil when they wanted to be while the female…That's what you get for having a Clan of gossiping females in a village. Naruto soon finished bathing and got dressed in the bathroom, knowing it was a good idea to keep a set of clothes in the bathroom just in case Lily wanted to peek at him…again. He blushed a bit as he recalled the time he realized that Lily literally meant that she loved him. It deepened when he found that she was bi-sexual and wouldn't mind having, at most, five other girls be with her and Naruto.

_'The old geezer just had to make me heir to the Uzumaki-Xros Heart Clan…'_ Naruto thought, recalling a law Iruka had shown everyone in class; the Clan Restoration Act, _'Iruka-niisan just had to talk about it on Family Day…'_

He looked at himself in the body mirror that had finished clearing up from the bath's steam. He wore an orange vest with a blue shirt. On his legs were a pair of orange and blue pants and blue running shoes, which felt a bit more comfortable than sandals in the boy's opinion. Over his hands were a pair of gloves and his favorite goggles. He still didn't know who got them for him. When he was four, he had gotten them for his birthday when he managed to get home from avoiding everyone in the town. It was just a little present, but it meant the world to Naruto. He turned to look at the back of his outfit, grinning at the Clan Emblem. It was the swirl he had come to love when he was a kid, but now it made him remind himself of his brother, Shoutmon. He had a feeling Shoutmon was the one who made the symbol before the Uzumaki Swirl was added. He was about to walk out before pausing.

"Lily-chan, are you dressed?" Naruto asked through the door.

"Yes."

"…In more than just a bra and a thong?"

"…Maybe…"

"Oi! Lily-chan, as much as I love seeing your figure, not today," Naruto said, "It's the day I'm passing that test!"

"Oh yeah…" Lily's voice recalled, "…One moment, Naru-kun!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto sighed before his eyes widened, "And don't you dare put on anything other than your normal outfit!"

"Crap!" Lily's voice cursed as Naruto just had to laugh.

* * *

"Oh, boy!" Shoutmon cheered as Naruto, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, and the Pickmon were headed for the Ninja Academy, "I just can't wait for this test, Chief! Once you pass it, we'll be in the fighting!"

"Yeah…And one step closer to being Hokage and the Digimon King," Naruto grinned before stopping, "Hold on…"

"Not again…" Dorulumon muttered as Naruto dashed and jumped into a trash can.

"Why does he do that again?" a White Pickmon asked.

"To check for any interesting tools for the life of a Shinobi," Shoutmon replied, "You know how that a lot of the teachers besides Iruka-Niisan are trying to get him to fail."

"Worked twice, too," Dorulumon nodded as Naruto ran back with various scrolls and a broken katana.

"Look what I found, you guys!" Naruto grinned, "Man, I'm going to be spending a few hours tonight copying these down."

"And the broken katana?" Starmon asked.

"I'm going to see Tenten-chan and her family later to ask if they can fix it, maybe make it even better than it was before," Naruto replied, "Then, I'm going to give it to Iruka-Niisan as a thank you gift. Maybe to help future kids under his shouting learn about that Kenjutsu we learned, right Shoutmon?"

"Yosh!" the red Digimon grinned.

"We're going to be late," Ballistamon reminded.

"Ack!" Naruto yelped, "Hurry, you guys!"

"You heard Brother Naruto!" Starmon shouted.

"Iku!" the Pickmon exclaimed as the General and his Soldiers dashed off before skidding to a halt in front of a paint store.

"But first…Why don't we split up and do a little…training for the Shinobi?" Naruto grinned.

"I love it when you say that," Shoutmon grinned.

* * *

"Starmon! You better get your shiny, gold, star ass back here!" a Chuunin barked as he and an ANBU chased the star Digimon and the Pickmon, each one of them holding a paint bucket and a brush.

"You're not going to get away with this!" the ANBU declared as they went by a window at the Shinobi Academy.

"What did you guys do this time?" Iruka sighed as a white Pickmon with pink cheeks floated in.

"Painted the Hokage Monument," the Pickmon replied.

"Not again…" Iruka sighed before looking at a paper, "Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Uzumaki-Xros Heart Naruto!" a silver-haired man beside Iruka called.

"Ahem!" Shoutmon coughed.

"…And Shoutmon…" the man sighed.

"Thanks, Mizuki-sensei!" Shoutmon and Naruto grinned as they walked out with him.

"Good luck," Ballistamon waved, Dorulumon and himself sitting at Hinata's sides, a headband with a metal plate of it that had a leaf etched into it on her neck.

"Hey, Hinata, wanna go out tonight?" Kiba asked.

"No, thank you," Hinata replied, managing to not stutter.

"Come on…Just one little date?" Kiba insisted.

_"The mistress said 'no,' mutt,"_ Dorulumon spoke in dog.

"Oi! Who asked you, drill-mutt?" Kiba demanded.

_"Akamaru, I am not sure if I respect or feel pity to you for having a stupid mutt as a master."_

"Hey!" Kiba snapped.

"Dorulu Tornado!" the dog Digimon howled as his attack sent Kiba out the window and on one of the ANBU still pursuing Starmon and the Pickmonz, minus the white Pickmon in Hinata's arms.

* * *

"Now then, Naruto," Mizuki said from behind a desk, "I need you to perform the Bushin no Jutsu."

"Yosh!" Naruto nodded.

"Shoutmon, you can do this as well," Mizuki ordered.

"Right!"

"Let's go, Shoutmon!"

"Right, Chief!"

"Bushin!" both cried out.

Both were engulfed in plumes of smokes. The smoke cleared and Mizuki sneered in his mind. Before Shoutmon and Naruto were pale, pasty versions of themselves. Both were twitching and foaming at their sickly mouths. Shoutmon's clone defecated on itself and then both vanished.

"Wha…But…" Shoutmon gawked, feeling as if he had lost his mike.

_'How did this happen? Kakashi-niisan and Iruka-niisan taught me all kinds of chakra control exercises due to my chakra levels…And I've seen Shoutmon make 100 Bushin at a time, each one perfect since Digimon seem to all have chakra reserves equivalent to Jonin, even at Child-Level…'_ Naruto thought before his eyes widened, _'Unless someone…'_

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, Shoutmon-kun, but if you can't do the basic Jutsu, I'm going to have to fail Naruto-kun," Mizuki sighed sadly, "However…"

"Huh?" Shoutmon and Naruto pondered.

"There _is_ an extra-credit, 100 percent guarantee of success Genin test that will make you a Genin," Mizuki continued, "What I need you two to do is…"

* * *

"He wants you two to do _what_?" Iruka screamed.

"Wow…I'm sure if we had a screaming contest right now, Shoutmon and you'd tie," Naruto examined as he unplugged his ears.

"Naruto, Shoutmon, you'd better start explaining or I'll take your mike and your ramen away."

" No! We'll explain!" both screamed, grabbing their adopted older brother's/teacher's feet.

"Hands off the feet!" Iruka barked as he shook his legs.

"What's with the shouting?" Lily asked as she and Jijimon walked in.

"They're hugging your feet again from the normal threats of taking Shoutmon's mike and Naruto-kun's ramen away?" Jijimon chuckled.

"Yes…"

* * *

"Naruto…Shoutmon…Why are you two in the Hokage Library at this hour?" the Hokage asked, catching the two in mid-tiptoe.

"Chief, quick!" Shoutmon shouted.

"Right!" Naruto nodded.

"Sexy Jutsu!" both cried.

The two were engulfed in plumes of smoke. The smoke faded and the Hokage gawked. Before him were two perfectly-developed women, one blond with her long hair in two ponytails and six whisker marks on her cheeks and the other a red head with her hair ending at her shoulders…completely naked…and hugging each other while looking at the Hokage. The two girls changed back into an annoyed Naruto and Shoutmon once the Hokage had collapsed, the blood from his nosebleed staining the ceiling, while he was on the ground, out cold.

"I never thought the guy was a perv…" Shoutmon muttered.

"Or it could be the fact that he had two naked chicks in his viewing area groping each other," Naruto replied.

"Maybe…All right! Let's get that scroll!" Shoutmon declared as Starmon and the Pickmon emerged frm the Xros Loader.

"Aye!" they all saluted before flying all around.

Soon, the gang found the scroll they needed. Naruto looked outside a window for a few seconds, careful to make sure no one saw him, before releasing Ballistamon from the Xros Loader and made Shoutmon X2. He jumped onto the Xros Digimon's back and it flew off, Starmon and his Pickmonz flying after them. Nearby, Mizuki sneered sinisterly. Soon, the group were sitting in a forest, unrolling the scroll.

"It's big!" the Pickmonz exclaimed, seeing that the scroll was easily twice Naruto's size.

"So what do we do first?" Shoutmon pondered.

"Aaaahhh!"

"Brother, what's wrong?" Starmon asked.

"It's…It's…Cloning Jutsu!" Naruto cried, earning facefaults from everyone.

"Are you kidding me?" Shoutmon screamed before looking at the page of the scroll, "…Uh…Chief?"

"What? I'm depressed!"

"Says here it takes more chakra than normal clones and that they're solid, not just smoky illusions," Shoutmon explained.

"Hm? Give me that, Shoutmon!" Naruto swiped the scroll, "'Kage Bushin no Jutsu…An 'S-Rank' technique that creates _solid_ clones. Once dispelled, their knowledge during the time they were used is transferred back to the user. Warning: Can cause one to faint if too many clones are dispelled at once when more than two hours pass.' Do you guys know what this means…?"

"We get more ramen?" Starmon asked as he held up an empty cup of instant ramen he had made and ate.

"No…Maybe…Fine. But if we have this with us, we can make armies from just one guy!" Naruto grinned.

"Sugoi! That means if our family learned this, then we could have entire armies of Uzumaki-Xros Heart!" Shoutmon exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

Let's get learning!" Shoutmon screamed.

"Yay!" the Pickmon cheered.

"Hold on, guys!" Naruto waved them off, "I wanna see if there are any other Jutsu that we can learn."

"Good thing Digimon have Chakra equal to Chuunin to low Jonin at In-Training and Rookie…" Shoutmon grinned as Starmon and the Pickmonz began to unroll the scroll more.

As the group was busy reading the scroll for Jutsu beside the Shadow Clone, none of them noticed a figure observing them nearby. On a nearby tree branch, a stereotype ninja outfit-wearing figure hid. He was roughly the size of Shoutmon, maybe a few inches taller. Its head, though, was actually a green TV Monitor and breathing device.

* * *

"They want to do _what_?" Lily screamed.

"N-n-n-now, L-l-l-l-l-lily-sama…" a cat mask-wearing ANBU female began to stammer, fearing for his life worse than any female he had ever met before.

"Let me in there, dammit!" Lily roared as she was held back by every single ANBU in the village, "I'll murder the entire civilian council for this!"

"She's scary…" a horse mask-wearing ANBU whimpered.

"Just hold her down!" a dragon mask-wearing ANBU screamed as they were all dragged into the council room.

"What is going on here?" Sakura Sr. roared.

"Flow' Cannon!" Lily screamed, making the Haruno barely dodge the attack.

"She must have found out we sent all the Jonin and Chuunin out to hunt for Naruto and Shoutmon," Hokage whimpered, hiding behind a man resembling a male Hinata with long black hair in a white robe who was also shivering in fear of the mad X-Digimon.

"I swear if the Civilian Council are trying to have him trialed for treason, I'll…"

"Lily, calm yourself!" Jijimon barked, whacking the female on the head with his staff, "The Ninja Council has refused to let Naruto-kun be allowed to be called a traitor to the village. If they did, Uzumaki-Xros Heart would let you fight as much as you'd please."

The two parts of the council shivered in fear at the malicious glint Lily adopted in her eyes. Even some of the ANBU with a kanji for 'root' in their masks shivered as they held down the mad Digimon infused with the X-Antibody. Jijimon then bopped Lily on the head once more.

"And have you forgotten that _you_ are a Jonin?" Jijimon asked, "After the boys, Lily-chan!"

"Hai! Naru-kun~~~!" Lily shouted as she rocketed out, actually sending the ANBU flying all over the village.

"Why is it that every single time that you council members tick Lily off, we have to make more payments to the roof?" Sarutobi barked, "Jijimon, you're excused since you normally calm her down."

"Yes, but now I fear for Naruto-kun," Jijimon shuddered.

* * *

_"I am dying…"_

Naruto's eyes widened. He stood up, pausing in mid training. Shoutmon, Starmon, and the Pickmonz paused in their tasks as they looked at Naruto.

"What's wrong, Naruto Brother?" Starmon asked.

"I…heard music," Naruto replied.

"I don't hear anything," a silver Pickmon replied.

"He must be hearing the music of nature," Shoutmon nodded.

"Who are you?" Naruto called out before running off with the scroll.

"Hey…!" Shoutmon called as they began to run after their General, "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"I can hear it…"

"Huh?"

"I can hear the sound of someone almost dying!" Naruto replied as they came upon a large forest fenced off, "In here!"

"Right. Soul Crusher!" Shoutmon roared as he blew a hole in the fence, letting the group go through it.

_'Where is he going?'_ the figure thought as he followed through the trees until the group stopped at a large river.

"Hey! Can you hear me? Oi! Please answer!" Naruto called out.

_"W-Who is that calling out for me?"_

"Ore no Uzumaki-Xros Heart Naruto; I am a human!"

_"Human? Xros Heart? Could you be the new General we've been looking for? How regrettable…If we had just met a bit earlier, I could have…I could have finally met the new general of Xros Heart after failing Taiki-Dono!"_

"Don't give up!" Naruto called, "I'm here, aren't I? I wanna meet you, too, so live!"

_"This is the end of the road for me. Please, at least find the others of Xros Heart!"_

"I won't accept something that sounds like a last request from you!" Naruto declared as he threw his sandals, the scrolls, and his vest off.

"C-Chief, what are you doing?" Shoutmon gasped.

"There's a Digimon down there…dying…This Digimon…I can't turn my back on him!" Naruto declared.

With that, Naruto jumped into the water. Shoutmon jumped in right after Naruto. However, he only lasted a few seconds before jumping out of the water.

"Cold!" Shoutmon screamed.

"Let me!"

In the water, Naruto swam deeper into it. He soon managed to come upon a gold outline of a figure, appearing to be fizzling in and out every few seconds. He held out his Xros Loader and the figure was absorbed into it. He smiled before he coughed and took in water. He began to black out when two figures grabbed him. He slowly awoke, feeling warmth from two areas. He opened his eyes and noticed his head was on Lily's lap while Iruka was keeping a fire going.

"We found you," Iruka smirked.

"Ha! I found ya, Nii-san!" Naruto grinned.

"You idiot! We were the ones who found you guys!" Iruka snapped.

"Technically, _I_ was the one who found my plushy," Lily corrected.

"Lily-chan, please don't call me your plushy in public…" Naruto complained.

"What were you doing down there and, more importantly, in the Forest of Death?" Iruka barked.

"Well…We were training, learning a few Jutsu from the Scroll when I heard music with a voice," Naruto explained, "It was weird. I…I felt as if I needed to go after it. I kept running until I got to the river over there and talked with the Digimon that was stuck down there, dying."

"Huh? A…A Digimon?"

"Hai. It sounded like he was a part of Xros Heart," Naruto replied before taking out his Xros Loader, "Reload! Knightmon!"

"K-Knightmon?" Iruka and Lily gasped.

A green light shined from the Xros Loader's screen. The light shot out to a few feet away from them, forming into a large figure. He easily took Lily's height, roughly nine feet tall. His soft blue eyes gave a gentle look upon Naruto from within his silver armor. Upon his torso was a red emblem and a gold shield was on his back. His left hip held a sword with a gold hilt and guard with a green jewel on the end of the hilt. He also wore a white mantle. He bowed to Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto-Dono," Knightmon thanked, "You have saved my life just as another human, Taiki-Dono, did weeks ago."

_'Weeks…?'_ Shoutmon thought, _'He…He must have just appeared here sometime ago…'_

"Knightmon…It's been nearly twelve years since Taiki saved you," Lily spoke.

"T-Twelve years…?" Knightmon gasped.

"Knightmon!" Shoutmon exclaimed as he, Starmon, the Pickmonz, and Ballistamon ran up to the shocked Digimon, "Sugoi! It's you! You're alive!"

"Twelve years…Lady Lily, what do you m…You're an X-Antibody Digimon now?" Knightmon gasped.

"It's a long story, Knightmon-san…" Iruka began before flinching, "Everyone, get down!"

With that, he pushed everyone out of the way. Just before a flurry of shuriken and kunai were about to strike Iruka, Knightmon regained composure and jumped into the path, blocking the kunai with his shield. He grabbed Iruka and they jumped out of the way as a few trees fell over, revealing a few giant elephants with orange fur, ivory tusks, and metal eyeless masks over their faces and trunks.

"M-m-m-monster!" Iruka gasped.

"No! Mammothmon!" Shoutmon gasped before black rubber suited creatures with three fingers, clawed feet, and gas masks resembling long-faced creatures with blasters joined the Mammothmon, "And Troopmon!"

"Overhead!" Ballistamon exclaimed as a group of a mix between a pterodactyl and a black jet flew overhead with what seemed to be sea mines with red goggles in their claws, "Pteramon! And they're carrying Chikurimon!"

"Nice job finding him!" Mizuki sneered from the top of the leading Mammothmon.

"I see…So that's what's going on…" Iruka gasped.

"Naruto, give me the scroll!" Mizuki ordered.

"What? Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing?" Shoutmon fumed.

"Naruto! Shoutmon! Don't give him the scroll!" Iruka ordered, "That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it! Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!"

"Forbidden ninjutsu?" You mean like the Rasengan Ero Sanin showed us the last time he visited?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly!" Iruka replied.

"Naruto…Shoutmon…There's no point in you two having it. I'll tell you the truth," Mizuki smirked, making Iruka and Lily's eyes widen.

"You baka! That's forbidden!" Lily snapped.

"15 years ago…you know about the demon fox-the Kyuubi no Yoko-being sealed, right?" Mizuki continued.

"Sealed? I thought it got killed," Shoutmon said, scratching his head.

"Since that incident…a new rule was created for this village."

"…A rule?" Naruto repeated.

"What rule?" Starmon asked.

"But…This rule was never meant to be told to you," Mizuki continued.

"What? Why not Naruto Brother?" Starmon demanded.

"Tell us!" the Pickmonz added.

"What…What kind of rule is it?" Naruto gulped.

"The rule that no one is allow to tell you that _Naruto Uzumaki-Xros Heart_ is the _Kyuubi no Yoko_!" Mizuki sneered, "In other words…_You_ are the Nine-tailed Fox! You are the one who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village, killing the Fourth Hokage in the process!"

Mizuki waited for Naruto's reaction. His left brow rose up as Naruto and Shoutmon began to snicker. The Chuunin and the Jonin of the older beings there just blinked as Naruto, Shoutmon, the Pickmonz, and Starmon began to laugh.

"S-Sorry about that…!" Naruto grinned before taking out his Xros Loader, "But I kinda stumbled on her a few years ago by accident when I used up too much energy trying to make Bushin."

"Y…You've got to be kidding me!" Mizuki snarled.

"Nope!" Naruto replied, "In fact…Shoutmon helped me figure something out on how to help her. Kyuubi: Reload!"

"What?" Iruka gasped.

The screen of Naruto's Xros Loader glowed before releasing a red light. The light solidified into the form of a bipedal fox. The fox was slender and curved in the right places. A heavy patch of fur covered her chest with a black vest. She wore a pair of black jeans ending at the knees of its double jointed legs. On the part of its knees was a purple swirl, the tips of its nine tails and ears were a shade of white that made even the purest snow seem tainted. The rest of its fur was scarlet and its arms were covered in black gauntlets made of silk. It also had three fingers with claws on the ends for hands. It opened its eyes to reveal they were a gentle red, almost like the morning sun.

"You called, Naru-Dono?" the Digimon giggled.

"The…K-Kyuubi…" Iruka gawked, "…Is a Digimon…?"

"A v-v-virus-type Renamon…?" Lily gulped.

"Don't worry," Kyuubi giggled, "I don't bite unless I find you to my sexual tastes."

"…I like her. She has my ideas of biting as well," Lily stated after a few seconds, earning a facefault from Iruka.

"Her power is still stuck in the seal, but her mind's in a body again," Naruto grinned, "All I did was go to where her body was last at and found a bit of data there. After that, I had that data put into the Xros Loader and focused her chakra into it as best as I could."

"And my, my, my…Someone's been collecting Digimon," Kyuubi noted as she looked at all the Digimon.

"Who is the red Digimon there?" a Mammothmon asked.

"He looks kinda familiar…" another rubbed its chin with its trunk.

"You wanna know?" Shoutmon asked as he entered a cool pose, pointing at the army with his mike being rested on his shoulder, "I bet you do! I'm…"

"General Naruto Uzumaki-Xros Heart and his team!" Knightmon finished.

"Oh, come on!" Shoutmon complained, henging into an angry chibi form of himself, "You took the coolest line again!"

"Shut up and fight!" Ballistamon interrupted.

"Indeed…" Mizuki growled, "But first, hand over the scroll!"

"No way!" Naruto replied, "You're not getting the scroll over my dead body!"

"Same here!" Iruka added.

"Fine then…_ningen_!" Mizuki snarled.

"N…Ningen?" Iruka repeated, "Mizuki, you're a human too!"

"Wrong!" Mizuki roared as a black energy ripped off him, "Lord Baguramon gave me another chance. I spent the last twenty-nine years here, learning things for him."

"B-Baguramon?" Shoutmon gasped.

Mizuki laughed maniacally as his body began to bulge. Rips appeared all over his body before parts began to explode, revealing purple-near grey-skin with stitches in some areas. His eyes turned completely scarlet while his teeth, fingernails, and toenails turned a venomous pink. His legs became double-jointed as his feet changed to lion-like feet. He wore torn grey pants with a black belt embedded with a skull. He grew a black mane and a tail with a black tuff of fur on the end. His arms expanded and extended with horns ripped out of his shoulders and six spikes formed on his torso. Black straps adorned his arms with a metal plate on his left hand's back. He let loose a powerful roar that shook the area.

"MadLeomon!" Shoutmon gasped.

"I'll rip you ningen and Ningen-Lovers to shreds!" MadLeomon roared as his claws extended.

Everyone gasped as MadLeomon lunged at Naruto. He was sent back by Ballistamon's horn and Knightmon's shield. He startled two Mammothmon in his army when he crashed near them.

"We gotcha!" Ballistamon declared.

"Naruto-Dono, I shall protect you with my life!" Knightmon declared.

"Hey, what'd ya think? Did it give you shivers?" Starmon taunted.

"You pieces of scum!" MadLeomon snarled before the Pteramon lunged at the group, "Do it! Kill them all! Get me the scroll!"

"Soul Crusher!" Shoutmon roared.

"Oh my…Could that be…?" Jijimon pondered as he looked atop the Hokage Tower with Sarutobi and the Ninja Council, "They're in the Forest of Death!"

"Yo, my brother!" Starmon cheered with the Pickmonz.

"Shoutmon!" Naruto gasped.

"This is our first time fighting against actual enemy Digimon, Naruto," Shoutmon grinned before charging, "Let's go, Ballistamon, Starmon, Lily, Pickmonz!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll help, too!" Iruka and Naruto nodded.

"Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon roared as he pummeled a few Troopmon and Mammothmon.

"Heavy Speaker!"

"Meteor Squall!"

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Iruka declared

"Rock Damashī!" Shoutmon roared as he threw the energized note, destroying the last of the Pteramon.

"You little brats!" MadLeomon snapped, "I won't accept that you rely on humans!"

"Uh…Not to be ironic, but didn't you learn from humans?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up, Ningen!" MadLeomon roared before he absorbed the remaining members of the army he had-roughly two Mammothmon, two Troopmon, and twelve Chikurimon-, resulting in him doubling in size, gaining a chainsaw for a right arm and hand, a gauntlet over his left arm and hand, and more armor on his torso and legs, "Armed MadLeomon!"

"W-What's with Mizuki?" Iruka gasped.

"He was never a human. He was a Digimon straight from the get-go," Shoutmon growled.

Armed MadLeomon roared before stabbing the ground with his chainsaw, creating large fissures within it. Shoutmon and Ballistamon nearly fell in until Shoutmon grabbed a side and Ballistamon held on by grabbing Shoutmon's mike. Armed MadLeomon approached them when he was tackled by Naruto.

"If you _ever_ lay a hand on my nakama, I'll kill you," Naruto growled.

"Why you…Die, you little brats! Only death awaits anyone who rebels from the Bagura Army!" Armed MadLeomon roared.

"Starmon! Pickmonz! DigiXros!" Naruto called.

"Starmon!"

"Pickmonz!"

Starmon's mouth area transformed into a handle while four silver Pickmon jumped onto him. A red Pickmon the landed on the top.

"The Lion Sleeps Tonight!" the Red Pickmon declared before becoming part of the weapon.

"Rare Star Sword!" Starmon and the Pickmonz declared as the five Pickmonz turned into a flaming blade held by Naruto.

"Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried out, creating 1000 of him, while causing Lily and Kyuubi to collapsed against teach others' backs with nosebleeds and Hentai thoughts.

"What?" Armed MadLeomon gasped.

"1000 Kōtō Slash!" the Naruto Army roared as they all threw their Rare Star Swords at Armed MadLeomon, shattering his chainsaw before turning into Starmon and the Pickmonz while the Naruto clones dispelled.

"You…!" Armed MadLeomon snarled.

"Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Starmon! Pickmonz! DigiXros!" Naruto shouted.

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Starmon!"

"Pickmonz!" the white Pickmon shouted this time, making six more white Pickmon.

"DigiXros!"

"Shoutmon X2 + Star Axe!" Shoutmon X2 declared as he held a gold axe with a serrated back, a Starmon guard, and Shoutmon's Mike for a hilt.

Shoutmon dashed at Armed MadLeomon and swung. The two stood across from each other for a few minutes until Armed MadLeomon exploded. MadLeomon roared as he jumped out of the smoke.

"I'll be back for the scroll and the Code Crown!" MadLeomon roared as he jumped off just as the ANBU arrived with the Hokage.

"What happened here?" Sarutobi asked, noting Shoutmon X2 + Star Axe, Kyuubi-who had blended her nine tails into one-, and Knightmon.

"A long story, sir," Iruka replied, "But first…Naruto, Shoutmon, close your eyes."

"Huh?" Shoutmon X2 + Star Axe pondered before splitting into his four base Digimon Components.

"I think I see where this is going," Lily giggled, "Close your eyes now you two."

"Fine, fine…" Naruto sighed as he and the Digimon, minus Kyuubi and Knightmon-the latter confused-, closed their eyes.

"Oi. ANBU, I need something from you guys and girls," Lily said.

"Do what she says," the Hokage whimpered, still frightened of her for what she did in the meeting room earlier.

"Hai, Lord Hokage…" the ANBU all whimpered.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, open your eyes!" Iruka ordered.

Naruto and all the Digimon, minus Lily, opened their eyes-Knightmon and Kyuubi did so since the Hokage asked them to. They all saw that the ANBU, Iruka, and Lily all were missing their headbands. They felt their foreheads and gasped. Each one of them was wearing a headband of Kohona.

"Congratulations, Naruto; you and your family have graduated," Iruka grinned, his headband on Shoutmon's forehead.

"And as of now, I proclaim these two as…May I know your names, please?" the Hokage asked.

"…Rena," the Kyuubi replied.

"I am Knightmon, Hokage-Dono, master to Naruto-Dono," Knightmon kneeled.

"Very well. I award Rena and Knightmon with being members of the Uzumaki-Xros Heart Clan," Sarutobi said, "I suggest each and every, single one of you does a good job in your Shinobi Career."

"Hai, Lord Hokage!" Naruto saluted.

"Good. Naruto, Shoutmon, Lily, Iruka, I expect a report from each of you on what has transpired tonight. Do not leave a single thing out. Once submitted, you are each to report to the Mission Hall for an A-Class Payment."

"An…A-Class?" Iruka gasped, "Lord Hokage…"

* * *

**Me: It will get better over time.**


	3. Defend Team 10! Shoutmon X3 Fight!

**Digimon: monsters who are born in the digital world. Although they're made up of data, they can also cry, laugh, and fight like we do. They're our important friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we can! Come along with us in our adventure!**

**Tafu na haato! Nando de mo tatakau to, kimeta toki kara tomaranai mai roodo! (****What tough heart! Once I decided to keep up the fight, my road has never stopped unraveling!)****  
Chiisa na puraido seotte kobushi o nigitte, mata ippo ippo gooru o, mezashi zenryoku shisshou! (****Carrying a small bit of pride with my fists clenched, I am for the goal again step by step, racing towards it with all my might!)****  
Tama ni tsurai hi datte atte! Omoidoori ni ikanakute. Sora ga namida de nijinde miete mo, ashita wa kitto egao ni naru kara! Daijoubu! (****Sometimes it will be a bad day! Where nothing goes the way I want it to. But even if the sky blurs through my tears, I'm sure my smiles will come back tomorrow! So it's okay!)****  
Osoreru koto wa nani mo nai yo. "Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite iza ikou ze! (There's nothing out there to fear. I'll keep believing that "I'm strong" and get going!)  
"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara." Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita. Ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru! ("With you around, there's nothing to worry about now." I felt as if the sky was saying that to me with a laugh. With the sweat and tears I build up, I'm sure I'll come out dazzling!)  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki date Yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite Ashiato ga oshite kurata…Zutto… (Even if I end up feeling anxious after it all, as long as I believe I can do it. These footsteps have taught me to…Always…)**

**NEVER GIVE UP!

* * *

**

Naruto yawned as he emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed. He walked downstairs to see Rena juggling the white Pickmonz as they all laughed happily while Knightmon was kneeling to a poster of a slender woman with long cat-like arms, cat-like bipedal feet, and a Persian-theme to her. What really caught Naruto's eye was that her hair was long and red while her blue eyes were like a cat's. The red hair felt...familiar to him. At her side was Knightmon with white child-sized knights with round shields and gold visors surrounding them.

"Who's the lady?" Naruto asked.

"That is Princess Bastemon," Knightmon replied, "Surrounding her are myself and the PawnChessmon."

"PawnChessmon?" Naruto repeated.

"Hai. They are members of my guard," Knightmon nodded before rising, "Naruto-Dono, do you wish for an escort to your school for assignments to obtain a mentor?"

"I guess, Knightmon-san," Naruto shrugged before grinning, "But once that's done, let's go and find the PawnChessmon!"

"H…Hai, Naruto-Dono! I am in your eternal gratitude," Knightmon kneeled before the teen.

"Maa, maa, Knightmon-san…" Naruto chuckled nervously, not use to something like this.

* * *

In the Hokage office, Sarutobi was considering his gathered Jonin sensei. Well all but one, as Kakashi still hadn't shown his face yet, as usual. Sarutobi knew better then to wait, he knew where the man was, but couldn't understand his need to mourn his fallen friends and sensei so much. Honestly, it had been more than a few years, he should move on. At least he only showed up once an hour passed instead of simply three hours thanks to his brothers, sister, and Jijimon. Well, he would address that once again when the man showed his masked face later. Meanwhile he would let the gathered Jonin know their new assignments.

"Now, you all know why you are here; it is time for the genin team assignments. Some of you have had teams before, others have not. I will leave it to you to train these genin as a show of my trust in your abilities. Try your best to make them into true Konoha ninja," Sarutobi paused to let a chorus of 'Hai!' resound through the room from all Jonin present, "For those of you that have already looked at the graduating class, you may have already made your assumptions about the teams. I will tell you now that we had a late graduate and the numbers were thrown off a bit. My prior arrangements however are staying mostly the same."

"Team Ichi will be..." Sarutobi continued to name off the teams as their sensei wrote down the names given so they could familiarize themselves with who they were going to teach, "...Team Nana: Uzumaki-Xros Heart-Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Inuzuka Kiba. Team Hachi: Yuhi Kurenai, Hyūga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Hyorinmaru Kyoya. Team Kyu is still full. Team Ju: Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chōji. Team Juichi-wait!-I meant Xros Heart Army: Uzumaki-Xros Heart Naruto..."

"Ne, Hokage-sama, isn't Uzumaki-Xros Heart still a genin?" A slender woman in a red short dress and white bandages with wild, black hair and red eyes asked.

"Yes, Kurenai he is."

"Then how can you make him a sensei?"

"What makes you think I made him a sensei?"

Kurenai studied the man trying to think of how he wouldn't be considered a sensei. Following the pattern for every other team, by naming Naruto first, that was declaring him a sensei. She began to shake her head before bowing.

"Hokage-sama, I assumed that since you named him first..."

"You should know better by now then to assume. If we lived off assumptions, we would have all been dead a long time ago or worse; cause another Shinobi War and give the Kages more paperwork!" Sarutobi joked, earning chuckles from some of them, "In a sense, yes, he is a sensei, but not of a team. Had you allowed me to finish, you would understand. I have discussed this with the council with Lily backing me up. Since our numbers are off by one due to the graduation of Uzumaki-Xros Heart Naruto, we have decided that Naruto will be a team unto himself and his family since they have all agreed to become a team together. Therefore, he is the leader of the Team as their General. They will be allowed missions that I deem they are capable of, and be allowed to join in on missions that may need just a little extra assistance, but not a full team for backup. Furthermore, Naruto will be the one who accepts the missions. The others, when traveling, will be within his Xros Loader except for Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, and Dorulumon. They all said that they were used to doing things like that and wish to keep it that way. In other words; Naruto is actually considered a General of a one-man army _and_ the General of a literal army."

At first the Jonin were shocked, but once the information got digested they could see the benefits of such an arrangement. Opinions of just _what_ that usefulness entailed differed a bit between all those gathered. Some were darker while some were a bit perverse when they thought about him being a bit older. The perverse-thinking ones all paled and shivered when they felt like Lily was glaring at them from somewhere, somehow knowing what they were thinking.

"Now you know your teams, so be ready to pick them up around noon today so you may get to know them, and-if you have time-, test them. Dismissed," The gathering soon dispersed until the door closed signaling the final person leaving, "Kakashi, you can come in now."

A shadow shot through the window and landed nonchalantly in front of the desk, "Sorry. I didn't want to interrupt the meeting with my late arrival. I was with the others, learning a bit more about Knightmon. Then I went to the normal place with Jijimon-sama to clean it up…"

"Cut the chit-chat, Kakashi. I know your teammates and sensei meant a lot to you, but it's time to move on. I want you to start being on time for meetings, especially with this year's team. You have the last Uchiha and I expect you to train him and help him if he develops his Sharingan. Do not neglect your other students, though. After all, a team is nothing without all of its members," Sarutobi locked his eyes on the gray haired man in front of him.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi nodded, recalling all the talks he had with the Digimon and Iruka at home, "If I run into Xros Heart, I'll wish them the best of luck and hope they wish it to me as well."

"Very well. And Kakashi…be careful. MadLeomon may be out there, waiting to attack," Sarutobi advised.

"I will."

* * *

"This is your class, Naruto-Dono?" Knightmon pondered as Xros Heart entered the room, everyone but Knightmon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon in the Xros Loader.

"Hai," Naruto replied, grinning at everyone distracted by talking to each other, "Come on. I want you to meet my friends Shikamaru-san, Chōji-san, and Hinata-chan."

"Very well, Naruto-Dono," Knightmon nodded.

Naruto looked around before seeing Chōji and Shikamaru-Chōji being a slightly chubby boy in a white shirt, long blue scarf, brown jean shorts, and a green sleeveless jacket. Shikamaru being a thin kid in grey and his hair shaped to resemble a pineapple top-at one desk. Chōji was munching on a bag of chips while Shikamaru looked to be sleeping. Naruto walked over to them.

"Hey, guys," Naruto greeted.

"Naruto? Didn't you fail?" Shikamaru asked before seeing the headband, "Tch. Troublesome make ups…"

"Actually; I got it when I helped keep a scroll of the Hokage's away from Mizuki-teme," Naruto replied, "Choji, Shikamaru, this is Knightmon-san."

"A pleasure to meet Naruto-Dono's friends," Knightmon bowed.

"Whoa…" Chōji awed, "Knightmon, you look so neat. How do you get armor like that?"

"Well…" Knightmon scratched his helmet's cheek, "I have had it for so long, that I cannot recall. Once I do, though, I vow to inform you."

"Thank you, sir," Chōji grinned.

"Have you guys seen Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's troublesome, but she's over there…" Shikamaru sighed as he pointed to the left side of the room, seeing Hinata-now in a big, baggy, white jacket-, sitting and looking down, twiddling her pointer fingers.

"Thanks," Naruto grinned before the four walked over to her…until Kiba grabbed Naruto's arm.

"What the hell are you doing here, loser? This is only for people that graduated, not failures like _you_…" Kiba barred his fangs as a low growl escaped his mouth.

"Check the forehead, moron. I did graduate. Now I suggest you let go before you regret what you are starting," Naruto threatened.

"And how would you do th…" Kiba began when Shoutmon clubbed Kiba out cold with the flat side of Knightmon's broadsword.

"Sh-Shoutmon!" Knightmon gasped.

"What? I used the flat side," Shoutmon replied.

"I still feel sorry for you having an idiot for a pet, Akamaru," Dorulumon snorted, earning a nod from the small white dog.

Nearby, Sasuke seethed. He had tried each and every time he saw Naruto to try and get his Xros Loader and failed. It wasn't good in the hands of a dobe. It was for an Uchiha. He stood up and made his way over to Naruto.

"Stop, dobe," Sasuke ordered while Naruto just ignored him until the Uchiha ran up and forcefully stopped Naruto with a hand gripping his shoulder, "I told you to stop, dobe. You will listen to me when I tell you something!"

"Reload: Lily-chan," Naruto calmly said, letting Lily appear and punt Sasuke into a wall, "Arigatou, Lily-chan."

"No problem, Naru-kun!" Lily giggled before vanishing back into the Xros Loader.

"I'm not afraid to let her come out again, people," Naruto advised, making everyone shudder, before the white Pickmon appeared.

"Hinata!" the white Pickmon called as she flew over and nuzzled into a hug by the Hyūga.

"Yo, my Sister! It is great to see you passed!" Starmon cheered as he and the other Pickmonz appeared and danced happily on the desk while Ballistamon and Dorulumon took their normal places near Hinata.

"Hey there, Hinata-Chan," Naruto grinned.

"H-h-hello, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata blushed.

"Hinata-Chan, this is Knightmon-san," Naruto greeted, "Knightmon-san, this is Hinata Hyūga, the heir to the Hyūga Clan."

"An honor to meet thee, Hinata-Hime," Knightmon kneeled.

"He spent most of his life as the captain of the guard for a princess," Shoutmon whispered, earning a nod from Hinata.

"It is fine, K-Knightmon-san…" Hinata said, "Y-You don't h-have to kneel."

"I apologize, but it was how I was taught, Hinata-Hime," Knightmon apologized as he rose.

"Now then…Hinata-Chan, you want to go get something to eat once we meet our senseis?" Naruto asked when Knightmon caught the awoken Kiba's fist.

"You shall not lay a hand on Naruto-Dono or Hinata-Hime!" Knightmon declared.

"What now, Kiba?" Naruto groaned.

"You stay away from Hinata! She ain't yours!" Kiba growled, earning Knightmon's blade to his neck while his fist was released.

"You _dare_ insinuate a life is simply property?" Knightmon demanded.

"Knightmon-san, wait. He is the heir to the Inuzuka Clan," Naruto said, "Albeit, his sister is more likely the one to inherit it first."

"A prince?" Knightmon pondered.

"A bad one at that," Naruto replied.

"Very well, Naruto-Dono," Knightmon nodded, sheathing his blade before picking up Kiba by the scruff on his jacket before offering him to Shoutmon, "I will allow it this once."

"Yahoo! Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon roared as he whacked Kiba into a nice little hole beside Sasuke's, "Aw…I was aiming at the duck-head."

"How dare you call Sasuke-kun a duck-head?" a certain pink-haired banshee screamed.

"Good heavens! Are we under attack?" Knightmon freaked before taking his shield and sword out, protecting Naruto and Hinata, "Fear not, Naruto-Dono, Hinata-Hime, I will protect thee both!"

"It's just Haruno Sakura, Knightmon-san," Naruto explained.

"She's a banshee and makes even a symphony of Shogungekomon sound good," Dorulumon smirked, earning a near attack by Sakura when…

"Sit Down and Shut Up!" Iruka roared, his head three times as big as his body, as he walked in, speaking up in his normal self once everyone was seated with Lily out and Naruto sitting between Hinata and Lily while Shoutmon took Hinata's left and Knightmon Lily's right, "Ok, minna, I am going to be listing off your teams and who you're assigned to. Team Ichi…"

* * *

Outside, the strange ninja-like being with a TV head was trying to get an image of the class on his face. It banged to side of its head while a figure watched. She was a slender girl, roughly 17. She wore a long, white lab coat over a violet dress, the skirt ending at an inch above her knees, and a pair of yellow, hi-heeled boots. Her long, brown hair was done up in a fountain-like shape, held up by a yellow hair band, and splitting in two, ending on the front of her shoulders. She watched the figure bang itself on the head with calculating, somewhat emotionless, purple eyes.

"No good. It's the Digital Era now!" the smaller figure complained before whacking itself on its 'head' numerous times with a wrench and hammer before showing a screen of the classroom as Team Assignments were being given out, "Oh good, they haven't shown all the teams yet."

"So whoever Naruto-kun ends up with we will have to check as well," the girl noted, "Monitamon, keep an eye on the teacher."

"Yes, Ms. Nene!" Monitamon saluted.

-Team Nana: Uzumaki-Xros Heart Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba…- Iruka said on the screen before it turned to show Sakura whapping her head on her desk numerous times with Kiba slapping his forehead -…And Uchiha Sasuke-

Nene and Monitamon were blown onto their backs from the high-pitched squeal Sakura released. Nene slowly got up, removing the earplugs she barely got on when it happened. Monitamon was not so lucky.

"But Mommymon, I don't want to go to school…I want to spy on the neighbors…" Monitamon groaned, dazed and confused until Nene whapped him on the back of his head.

"Hmm…Seems Lily and Hinata were both hoping to be on the same team with each other and Naruto-kun," Nene giggled when she saw the two girls she mentioned slump when Team Eight was called.

-And for the first time since Kohona was founded, we are making an Army instead of a Team-

* * *

"Huh? An Army?" Shoutmon pondered.

"Xros Heart Army: General Uzumaki-Xros Heart Naruto, Uzumaki-Xros Heart Shoutmon, Uzumaki-Xros Heart Dorulumon, Uzumaki-Xros Heart Ballistamon, Uzumaki-Xros Heart Starmon, Uzumaki-Xros Heart Pickmonz, Uzumaki-Xros Heart Knightmon, and Water Lily," Iruka named.

"Xros Heart…He's actually letting us use our old army name?" Shoutmon gasped before he began to jump around happily with Starmon and the Pickmonz, "Yahoo! We are so great! We are so great!"

* * *

-We are so great! We are so great! G-R-8-T! I mean, G-R-E-A-T!-

"Oh my…" Monitamon noted with a sweatdrop as Shoutmon danced around with the Starmon, Pickmonz, and Naruto.

"It seems…They're excited…" Nene tilted her head, resisting the urge to form a drop of sweat on the back of her head.

-How come the dobe gets such an offer and not an Uchiha? He'll get himself killed walking out of the mission hall-

"Hmm…This should be interesting to learn from. Let's see what happens when we see Naruto-kun angry," Nene smirked.

* * *

Naruto just shook his head while Ino supported Sasuke's reasoning. Sakura did not support it though as she wanted to stay on his team. Kiba followed Sasuke's lead next.

"Hah! He probably got put into that because Hokage-sama knew that no one would want to group with the loser."

Some people openly laughed at that, but Naruto just let the insults roll over him as he leaned against the wall not really caring what anyone said. Lily and Hinata were close to tackling Kiba and letting the Perfect Level Digimon blast his nuts off while the human stabbed him with kunai and shuriken. Iruka slammed his hands on his desk.

"That is enough!" Iruka shouted in response to their remarks, "I will not have anyone talking down to their allies, and since the Xros Heart Army _may_ at some point be assigned to work with you, all of you should show some respect since they may save your life one day."

"Hn…The dobe and his red lizard couldn't save a cat from drowning in a dried up well," Sasuke cracked, earning another round of laughter and Iruka was irate.

"Uchiha Sasuke, as your superior, you will listen to me when I tell you to remain silent!"

"Pft. You are not my superior. I am the last Uchiha, and as such you should show your respect and listen to what I say…"

Before Iruka could move to scold the boy there was a brief breeze and a glint of light before Sasuke felt cold steel pressing against his throat. Iruka gulped, not having seen Knightmon fight yet or even practice with his blade. Knightmon gripped tighter upon his blade's hilt, trying to keep his anger from rising.

"Sasuke-san, thou art to apologize this instant," Knightmon ordered, "Until Kakashi-san accepts thou as his student, thou still hath the threat of being banished from joining the ranks."

"You _dare_ threaten _me_? An _Uchiha_? Just wait until I gain my Sharingan, then you shall fall to your knees and bow to me."

"Yet thou doth not have this 'Sharingan' that thou speaks of," Knightmon corrected as Naruto walked up.

"And most likely, he never will with his attitude. An Uchiha in the ANBU told me he unlocked his when he was protecting a close friend in his academy days when I met him around 4. For all we know, Sas_uke_ could simply only be worthy of passing on his genes to a new generation while the rest of us lowly citizens take care of all the hard work," Naruto added before he leaned in so only Sasuke could hear, "Besides...you don't want to risk dying before you can kill _him_, do you?"

That did it for an eye-twitching Uchiha Sasuke. Swinging a kunai out, he pushed the sword away from his throat as he sidestepped to get around Naruto's defenses. Stabbing out with the same kunai, he stabbed it into Naruto's chest, causing the boy to fall backwards to the ground-spinning slightly as he did so-and landing face down. His nearby classmates were leaning back horrified at his actions while Sasuke stood above the blond, breathing slightly heavily. Shaking his shock off, Iruka rushed over to check the boy's vitals while Sasuke began to smirk.

"Hn. I told you that you were worthless. I just didn't know you were that bad, d…" Sasuke smirked until Shoutmon, Lily, Dorulumon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, Starmon, and Ballistamon, all slugged him in the face.

"Naruto-Dono, please do not die!" Knightmon begged as he knelt beside the fallen boy.

"Let me at that teme!" Lily snapped, "That boy must die!"

"C-Calm down, Lily-sama…" Ballistamon whimpered as he was using all his strength to keep the mad Perfect Level back from the teen as he slowly stood, clutching his broken, bleeding nose when everyone's head turned at the sound of hand meeting hand only to be met with a blank wall.

"Not bad Sas_uke_, but not good either," Naruto's voice said as a form melded out of the wall before taking the shape of Naruto, who was staring at the Uchiha with his hands still together from his last clap, "Maybe next time you will be good enough to tell if it is really me that you're attacking." _'I have got to thank Ero-Sannin for teaching me that the last time he visited.'_

"What?" Knightmon gasped when the fallen boy turned into smoke, "Ah! The Kage Bushin?"

_'A bunshin? Good job, Naruto!'_ Iruka looked shocked at first, then smiled, then frowned as he turned to Sasuke, "Uchiha Sasuke you attacked and attempted to murder a fellow leaf Shinobi."

"Tch. I was only trying to scare him. How could I know that his reaction time sucks that bad that he couldn't dodge such a slow strike?" Sasuke asked.

"Regardless, you attacked him, as such this will be brought up to the council to decide a fitting punishment."

Sasuke just smirked. He knew that the council would do nothing more than giving him a slap on the wrist at the least. Before he could retort, though, Naruto cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Iruka-sensei. It was only a Bunshin after all, and a low powered one at that."

"Hn. See the dobe knows his..."

"Shut it!" Dorulumon growled, bopping the Uchiha on the head with his drill tail end.

"Besides, it's not like Sas_uke_ can hurt me anyway. At least, not with that slow movement. Now since we don't have a sensei to wait for, I'll thank you for excusing my family and me," Naruto spoke and with that, the newly-dubbed Xros Heart Army walked to the door, Naruto's arm around Lily's waist and left the classroom before Naruto poked his head back in, "Oh; and I'll meet you at Ichiraku's later, Hinata-Chan."

Hinata, blushing, nodded before Naruto went out once more. Sasuke just glared at the door before looking away at the last second when Dorulumon poked his head in with a warning glare. Turning to glare at the Uchiha once more, despite his astonishment at how Naruto just waved off the situation, Iruka gave him one last warning.

"Naruto is a bit of a special case. Had you done that to anyone else here they would have died and their blood would have been on your hands. This is the only warning I will give you. Do not even think of attacking a Konoha ninja again," Turning around and sitting at his desk once more, Iruka addressed the class, "Before I leave, I would just like to let everyone know that it has been a pleasure to know the majority of you during this class, and I wish you all a safe and productive ninja carrier. Hopefully, one of you end up as nukenin." _'If that happened, I'd have to wear a tutu for a week due to a bet I have with Jijimon-sama.'_

With that he left them with a shunshin. In the classroom, silence reigned as everyone took in everything they had just seen and heard that day. It was this silence that welcomed the first of the Jonin as they entered the room.

"Team eight. Follow me please."

"Team ten. Let's go."

As people started to leave with their sensei, Kiba made one more attempt at Hinata on her way out with a slap to her rear. However, his hand never made it to its target as a small cloud of bugs blocked its path. Looking up, he found the glasses of the ever stoic Shino facing him.

"I would suggest that you leave her be Kiba-san. She does not wish for you advances, and angering Naruto-san is inadvisable. Especially when it comes to his family…and especially Lily-sama…"

Kiba could only stare in shock at the boy as he'd always thought Shino was mute. As Shino caught up with his team Hinata turned his way. She made a quick bow with the white Pickmon.

"Thank you, Shino-san."

"Do not worry about it. I merely did not wish to see Kiba-san endanger his life while Naruto-san was near."

Startled, Hinata took a last glance through the room only to catch a glimpse of a set of four blurs out the window. She could only assume it was Naruto, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon, and sent Naruto silent thanks for looking out for her. The white Pickmon in her arms floated up and went to her shoulder as she walked out to see her sensei.

* * *

"So what should we do? I mean, Kakashi-niisan told us that a Jonin Sensei needed to pass us before we could get missions," Naruto shrugged.

"Well…I say you pass," Lily said, "And I'm a Jonin. So…Lunch first and then a round of missions?"

"Great idea!" Naruto grinned.

"Yatta! Ramen, here we come!" Shoutmon cheered.

"Uh-uh," Lily wagged her finger at the red dragon, "We're going to meet Anko-chan for Dango."

"A-a-a-Anko…?" Naruto, Shoutmon, and Starmon paled.

"Uh oh…" the Pickmonz whimpered.

"On second thought, Lily-chan, we'll just go ahead with missions…" Naruto began as those who paled and whimpered began to walk away when Ballistamon picked up Naruto and Shoutmon and walked after the female.

"Let's eat," Ballistamon said.

"No!" Naruto screamed.

"We don't wanna die!" Shoutmon cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Yo! My Brothers, we're going to die!" Starmon screamed.

"Aye…!" the Pickmonz whined.

* * *

"Greetings! I am your Sensei, Yuhi Kurenai," Kurenai introduced herself, "May I know your names?"

"Why bother? You probably all ready know what are names are by now," a silver-haired teen with bored, violet eyes, ivory skin, a blue shirt and jeans, and a katana replied.

"Yes, I do know your names, but not which is which."

"Fine…My name is Hyorinmaru Kyoya of the Hyorinmaru Clan," Kyoya sighed, rolling the lollipop in his mouth a bit.

"My name is Hyūga Hinata, Kurenai-sensei," Hinata bowed, "And this is Ivory, a Pickmon."

"Nice to meet you, Kurenai-sensei!" the Pickmon greeted.

"My name is Aburame Shino, sensei," Shino bowed.

"Excellent. Now then, let's move on to a special test I have for you three. Just so you know: if you don't pass my test, you three will be sent back to the academy. Ivory-chan included."

We'll do our best then," Shino spoke.

"Good. I hid something within the sewers; a box with the symbol of Konoha on it. If you can find it, you pass. However…Only one of you may bring it to me and explain the actions the others preformed," Kurenai explained, "I will be at one of the nearby Dango shops, catching up with two friends of mine. Good luck."

With that, she vanished in a plume of smoke. The four looked at each other before Kyoya and Hinata held their noses and took a deep breath. The four then entered the sewers for a nice, long test. The four soon approached a large cavern with ten paths.

"We'll never find it this way…" Kyoya growled.

"I can!" Ivory called before expelling three dozen chibi Pickmon; Chibickmon, "Chibickmon, find the box with Konoha's Symbol!"

"Pick!" the Chibickmonz saluted.

With that, the ten ran off, unaware of two little black dots on the back of their bodies. Meanwhile, Kurenai sat down at a table with a slender woman wearing a fish-mesh shirt, a white lab coat/jacket, leg guards, black sandals, and had her violet hair done in a spiky puff on the back of her head, Lily, and the Xros Heart Army-Naruto, Shoutmon, Starmon, and the Pickmonz all having numerous scratches on them.

"What happened to them?" Kurenai asked.

"They pulled a prank on Anko-chan a few weeks ago," Lily replied.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" the woman sneered deviously at the injured, making them shudder.

"So this is our new Army?" Kurenai pondered, "A pleasure to meet you, General-san."

"Likewise, Kurenai-sama," Naruto bowed, "Lily-chan talked about you and Asuma-san dating."

"What? We're not dating!" Kurenai exclaimed, blushing furiously at the Plant Perfect Level.

"So you say…But your expression tells a different story," Lily giggled.

"You know what I don't get; Dango," Shoutmon said as he ate one, "It tastes like the normal stuff back in the Digital World."

"What?" Anko exclaimed.

"Couldn't someone, you know, make them flat and more like cookies?" Shoutmon continued, making Anko drop the kunai she had been taking out to stab Shoutmon with, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Red…You are a genius!" Anko exclaimed.

"Here comes the Dango Rant…" Lily and Kurenai muttered when Ivory flew in, screaming.

"Ivory-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata-Chan, Shino-san, and Kyoya-san…sewers…" Ivory panted, "…MadLeomon!"

"What?" the Xros Heart Army gasped.

"MadLeomon?" Anko and Kurenai repeated.

"Move it!" Naruto barked as he, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon, the Pickmonz, and Dorulumon ran out, "There's an entrance ten meters from here beside the Prank Shop!"

"…How does he know the entrances to the sewers?" Kurenai asked after a few moments.

"He was chased around by drunken villagers at night and day and even sober villagers, so he had to learn all the backways of the village and the sewer systems so he could escape," Lily explained sadly.

"Oh…Does he want any pity?" Anko asked.

"No, he doesn't," Lily replied with a glare before looking at a waitress, "Waitress, I need ten more orders of Dango and a Monte Carlo!"

"Why are you eating?" Kurenai demanded.

"Simple; Naru-kun will be able to take on MadLeomon easy," Lily replied, "He's not all that tough."

"But…"

"He has his army with him," Lily continued, "Keep the arguments coming, ladies, I've got a counter for each."

* * *

"Keep moving! Slaughter the humans until nothing but blood remains!" MadLeomon roared, "How lucky of me today. I get to be rid of three of the humans before attacking the village. How? How can such fragile humans be such a threat to the Bagura Army? How?"

As MadLeomon and his Troopmonz scoured the sewers, Hinata, Shino, and Kyoya were all hiding in a well-hidden pipe. Hinata was hyperventilating with a paper bag over her mouth Kyoya had on him. A small amount of bugs flew into the pipe and flew in a pattern before Shino.

"None of the strange creatures are headed this way," Shino spoke.

"I…I'm scared…Kurenai-sensei…Kurenai-sensei didn't t-tell us about th-this…" Hinata stuttered.

"It will be fine," Kyoya noted before making a few hand signs, "Roar upon the Winter Stallions, Hyoryuunaito."

The air became slightly colder. Ice formed before Kyoya and shattered, revealing an elegant, blue katana. He grasped it tightly and peeked out of the pipe. His eyes widened before he grabbed the two and began to run.

"Your bugs didn't count on a giant snake!" Kyoya barked as a giant white snake with a gold and silver helmet over its head chased them.

"Eek! Another one!" Hinata screamed as a gold-headed giant snake was coming frm another path.

"There are more?" Kyoya gasped as a black-headed giant snake, a metal-headed giant snake, and three more resembling the metal-headed, silver and gold-headed, and gold-headed snakes were coming at them from six other tunnels.

"W-Wait…It's not eight…It's…It's j-j-j-just o-one…" Hinata paled, the veins around her eyes bulging.

"Well, seems you unlocked your Byakugan, princess," Kyoya said before swinging his blade, releasing a dragon of ice that rammed into a silver and gold-headed snake head, turning it into data before another took its place, "Oh, come on!"

"Clench your teeth!" a voice screamed.

A wall exploded as the eight heads rammed into the three. MadLeomon ran into the area as a dust cloud formed. He began to laugh.

"Those little fools…Hm? What's going on?"

The smoke began to clear, revealing the snake heads were struggling with something. The dust fully cleared to reveal a wall of insects blocking the black head while Shoutmon, Dorulumon, a dozen Naruto, and Ballistamon were holding off the other heads.

"Damn…How'd they get a Orochimon in here?" Shoutmon complained.

"This is worse than your old house's scent!" Dorulumon growled, his forepaws holding back a metal-headed snake's head.

"Shoutmon-kun! Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped.

"About time someone came down here to save us!" Kyoya barked.

"Diamond Storm!" a voice cried when the snake head Shoutmon was pushing back exploded from glowing ruby shards striking it as Kyuubi appeared.

"Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon roared as he pummeled the other heads.

"Heavy Speaker!"

"Dorulu Tornado!"

The two attacks combined into a large twister and the eight-headed serpent screamed as it began to break into data. MadLeomon's left eye twitched. He took a deep breath before roaring, getting their attention.

"Mizuki-teme…" Naruto growled.

"Th…That's Mizuki-Sensei?" Kyoya gawked.

"The impudence! I'll end this myself!" MadLeomon roared as a red tear appeared on his torso.

"What's that?" Kyoya asked.

"He's absorbing Orochimon!" Dorulumon gasped.

MadLeomon roared as he jumped onto the remaining part of Orochimon. The data and remains began to glow before they were absorbed into MadLeomon, releasing a flash of purple light. The light faded to reveal MadLeomon was the size of Orochimon. His shoulders, feet, knees, tail, and arms were all now Orochimon's heads and rattle-tail. His hands and feet-now Orochimon's heads like his knees and shoulders-roared with him while he now had a long, wild blond mane.

"MadLeomon: Orochi Mode!"

"Geh, he absorbed Orochimon like last time!" Shoutmon scowled.

"Behold my power!" MadLeomon: Orochi Mode roared before the two snake hands flew out at the group…only for Ballistamon to catch them.

"Nice one, Ballistamon!" Shoutmon declared, "Now let me go! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

In a plume of smoke, Shoutmon split into three of himself. The trio of Shoutmon nodded to each other and the ones on the outside charged at MadLeomon: Orochi Mode. The two's Mikes began to glow.

"Don't think you can get away with messing up our village any longer!" Shoutmon 3 declared.

_'How naïve…'_ MadLeomon sneered.

Four eyes glowed in the back of his long, blond mane. Naruto's eyes widened when two snake heads shout out and struck the two Shoutmon, turning them into plumes of smoke. The snake heads charged at the group of humans when Knightmon slashed one head off with his sword.

"Drill Blader!" Dorulumon howled as his tail drill grew to a size that let him ride it like a top and sliced the other head in two.

"Thanks, guys," Naruto said.

"Enough! This last strike will end you! Disappear!" MadLeomon: Orochi Mode roared as he swung his tail, the rattle glowing a deep crimson.

Naruto just looked up at MadLeomon: Orochi Mode as the Digimon swung its glowing tail. He narrowed his eyes at the Xros Digimon and took out his Xros Loader. He gave a grin at Shoutmon, who nodded. (Cue: We Are Xros Heart!)

"Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! DigiXros!" Naruto shouted.

"Shoutmon!"

"Ballistamon!"

"Dorulumon!"

Dorulumon was engulfed in a yellow aura as Shoutmon was consumed by a red aura and Ballistamon in a blue aura. The trio shot up into the air, Ballistamon and Dorulumon circling around Shoutmon. The trio collided and created a blast of light.

"DigiXros!"

From the light, Dorulumon's head roared out to the left as Ballistamon's head emerged from the right. The bottom of the light exploded to reveal powerful, slender legs resembling Dorulumon's body with his front pars on the sides and the engine-like items on his back the feet. Below the two heads, Ballistamon's arms, now larger and stronger, erupted and clenched their fists. An image of Shoutmon's head from a top-point of view appeared over the center of the light before it broke apart, revealing the top of Shoutmon X2 was the torso. The top of the body glowed before releasing a head. It resembled a knight's helmet, a pristine white with a white faceguard. His eyes were a deep scarlet and his helmet had three gold spikes on the top, two likes horns and the longest at the very front like a horn on the top of his helmet. On the back of the new form were Ballistamon's legs, the bottom of the feet pointing into the air.

"Nani?" MadLeomon: Orochi Mode gasped, "That form of yours…!"

"You wanna know? Then I'll tell you! I am…Shoutmon X3 (Cross Three)!" the Digimon declared.

"Shoutmon X3 is a Composition Digimon whose name and design are derived from 'Shoutmon Cross Three.' It is a miraculous form called the "Victory Keitai (Victory Form),' born from Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon's powerful desire to gain absolute victory. Its raison d'être is nothing but enforcing this conviction. That power is tremendous, and it isn't a mistake to count it as one of the strongest Digimon. Its main specialty is in battling on the ground," Knightmon explained as he shielded the humans with his shield, "Naruto-Dono, I shall protect you all while Shoutmon X3 does battle with the monster!"

"Thanks, Knightmon-san. Go, Shoutmon X3!" Naruto ordered.

"You got it! Three Impact!" Shoutmon X3 roared as he slugged MadLeomon: Orochi Mode out of the lowest levels of the sewers and into broad daylight, startling the villagers and Shinobi there.

"All right!" Hinata cheered.

"What amazing power…" Shino noted.

"Damn it!" MadLeomon: Orochi Mode growled as he began to get up when Shoutmon X3 jumped into the air above him before his serpent parts began to shoot out at X3, who's 'V' part removed itself and formed a glowing energy boomerang.

"Nice try, but I'm too fast!" Shoutmon X3 grinned as he dodged and sliced through the snakes with ease.

"He's not just strong, buts fast as well…" Shino examined, "You have a powerful ally, Naruto-san."

"Nah. I have a great family, that's all," Naruto grinned, "X3, let's end it!"

"Right, Chief!" Shoutmon X3 nodded, "Victorize Boomerang!"

He grasped his weapon with both hands. With one mighty swing, he sent it at MadLeomon: Orochi Mode spinning, the weapon making a spinning 'V' around MadLeomon: Orochi Mode. The evil Digimon screamed in agony before turning into MadLeomon and data. He struggled to rise up as X3 placed his weapon back on his torso.

"Had enough?" Shoutmon X3 asked.

"Never…!" MadLeomon roared before a crack in thin air appeared behind him, shattering to reveal a Digital Portal, "N…No! Tactimon, I can still fight! Let me have another chance of destroying these ningen!"

As if something had grabbed him, MadLeomon was pulled into the portal. Shoutmon X3 split back into his composite Digimon as they all reformed around Naruto. They all looked up at where MadLeomon had vanished.

"That was a Digital Gate, wasn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, Chief," Shoutmon replied before looking down at a hole the explosion caused, "Hm?"

"Wh-What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"There's a door down there," Shoutmon replied.

Everyone looked down in the hole. Sure enough, deep in the hole and barely visible in the light shining down in it, there was a door that was locked tight. The team and Army jumped down and approached it.

"I will open it," Ballistamon offered, "Heavy Speaker!"

The sound wave/shockwave shattered the door's giant lock. Shoutmon ran into it before screaming and running out, barely dodging various senbon and kunai that were flung at him. Everyone gulped until Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, making five dozen clones.

The clones all ran into the entrance. Every few moments, Naruto shuddered for some reason. Soon, Naruto stopped shuddering and looked towards everyone, a bit pale.

"Shoutmon…Get Jiji-san…" Naruto gulped, "We…We found something bad…"

"Bad?" Dorulumon repeated.

"Just get him!" Naruto ordered.

"Right!" Shoutmon nodded before running off.

"Starmon, Pickmonz, get Ibiki-san and Anko-sama," Naruto ordered, "We're going to need those two."

"N-Naruto-kun, what's g-g-going on?" Hinata asked.

"I found two of these before; once when I was kicked out of the orphanage at four and another when I was six," Naruto explained, "What's in here is something that no one of any age should see or even do."

"Then why did you go into _two_?" Kyoya demanded.

"Because it was cold out and I didn't have a home. Didn't I just tell you I was kicked out of an orphanage when I was four and found one of these places?"

"Then…" Shino began.

"Trust me, I cared more about shelter than what was in there," Naruto frowned, "Now I use them both as hideouts for when people chase me and storage for scrolls and weapons I find. However…I don't really see the point in running away from those people now considering I am now authorized to retaliate since I'm a Shinobi."

"People chased him?" Kyoya whispered, earning a shrug from Shino.

"You all stayed outside," Naruto ordered, "I need to take category in here and make a map."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Because there may be more traps and I don't want anyone dying like I nearly did twice in these places," Naruto replied before going in, closing the doors.

* * *

**Me: It will get better over time.**


	4. Team 7's Test! Shoutmon X4 Ikuze!

**Digimon: monsters who are born in the digital world. Although they're made up of data, they can also cry, laugh, and fight like we do. They're our important friends! Let's gather up as many teammates as we can! Come along with us in our adventure!**

**Tafu na haato! Nando de mo tatakau to, kimeta toki kara tomaranai mai roodo! (****What tough heart! Once I decided to keep up the fight, my road has never stopped unraveling!)****  
Chiisa na puraido seotte kobushi o nigitte, mata ippo ippo gooru o, mezashi zenryoku shisshou! (****Carrying a small bit of pride with my fists clenched, I am for the goal again step by step, racing towards it with all my might!)****  
Tama ni tsurai hi datte atte! Omoidoori ni ikanakute. Sora ga namida de nijinde miete mo, ashita wa kitto egao ni naru kara! Daijoubu! (****Sometimes it will be a bad day! Where nothing goes the way I want it to. But even if the sky blurs through my tears, I'm sure my smiles will come back tomorrow! So it's okay!)****  
Osoreru koto wa nani mo nai yo. "Ore wa tsuyoi" to shinjite iza ikou ze! (There's nothing out there to fear. I'll keep believing that "I'm strong" and get going!)  
"Mou shinpai nai yo omae nara." Sou sora ga waratteru ki ga shita. Ase to namida no kazu kitto kagayakeru! ("With you around, there's nothing to worry about now." I felt as if the sky was saying that to me with a laugh. With the sweat and tears I build up, I'm sure I'll come out dazzling!)  
Moshi fuan ni natta toki date Yareba dekiru to jibun shinjite Ashiato ga oshite kurata…Zutto… (Even if I end up feeling anxious after it all, as long as I believe I can do it. These footsteps have taught me to…Always…)**

**NEVER GIVE UP!**

* * *

"Let's see now…Just in here, there are fifty-seven kodachi, eighty-nine wakizashi, two hundred and eighty-nine katana, and three hundred and one tachi," Naruto counted, "I swear, if I were a duck, I'd be an accountant for a rich, Scottish one while wearing a high-tech suit of armor to work a double-life as 'GizmoDuck.'"

"Yo, pin-cushion! Where the hell are you?" a certain voice barked.

"Don't call my plushy a pin-cushion!" Lily's voice snapped.

"I'm in here and don't call me 'Plushy' in public, Lily-chan!" Naruto called.

Lily and Anko walked into the room. Following them was Kakashi, Sarutobi, and another figure. He was a tall, imposing man in nothing but a black shirt, black pants, black leather jacket, black leather gloves, and a black bandana that covered the entire top of his head. He looked around with cold, hardened, black eyes before looking at Naruto and gave a quick smile before resuming his scowl.

"Naruto," the man said.

"Hiya, Uncle Ibiki," Naruto greeted with a formal bow.

"Uncle Ibiki?" Sarutobi repeated with his left eye twitching.

"He helps in the interrogation department in his spare time," Ibiki shrugged, "Normally when Anko isn't around to attack him."

"You got that right!" Naruto laughed before ducking under a senbon that nearly nailed him in the cranium before taking out a scroll and performing something on it and then handing it to Kakashi, "Here, Kakashi-niisan. A detailed map of this place. Be careful of the playground, merry-go-round room, and the Ferris Wheel room. They're the more gruesome of the places."

"Naruto…" Sarutobi sighed before looking at the Johnin, "All of you, seal up all anything you can find. Naruto, I need you to get as many body bags as you can."

"You got it," Naruto saluted before walking out, everyone wincing when they heard the sound of regurgitated breakfast and lunch splatter against the floor.

"Kami-sama…What did this village do to him?" Ibiki pondered.

"Why is it that out of this entire village, only sixty percent of the ninja population and five percent of the civilian population are the only ones that know he's just the container, not the you-know-who?" Kakashi sighed.

"Ignorance is a blessing, yet a confusing thing…" Sarutobi sighed before he began to leave, "Make sure you all return to the tower once this is done with. I need to pay you all for an S-Rank Mission. But first, I need to make sure Naruto is okay and pay him for an S-Rank."

"Hai, Hokage-dono," the ninja saluted.

"3…2…" Sarutobi paused as he heard Lily scream, "…And Lily has seen the bad stuff."

Sarutobi walked over to Naruto, who was outside with Team 8 and his Digimon. He noted how Shoutmon and Dorulumon were gagging and holding their noses, almost as if in pain from a scent. Sarutobi guessed it was from the scent of being in here that was stuck on Naruto.

"For the last time, guys, I'm not going to tell you anything that's in there," Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"Actually, I believe you may need to, Naruto," Sarutobi said, "They are part of this mission. Team 8, I need you to get me roughly two hundred body bags. I will need to speak to Naruto privately."

"Hai, Hokage-dono," the Shinobi nodded before running off.

"Wait up!" Shoutmon called as he and the Digimon ran after Team 8.

"…" Sarutobi turned to Naruto, "Are you holding up?"

"Yeah. Nearly fainted a few times in there and puked once, but it's not like I haven't seen it before," Naruto replied before throwing up to his left.

"And that still proves to me that you're human," Sarutobi chuckled.

"You're not going to take away my safe houses, are you?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all, Naruto," Sarutobi replied, "However, I do have another part of this mission for you. I need you to go back in there and get everything you can find that may help with investigations."

"Hai," Naruto nodded, "But can I wait a few minutes? I still feel nauseous from seeing all that stuff. What he did was beyond horrible…He didn't leave anything untouched in his research."

"That's true, Naruto. …I should have killed him when I had the chance all those years ago," Sarutobi spoke.

"We're human, Jiji-san. We make mistakes like everyone else. We just have to learn from them and become stronger," Naruto explained before giving the Hokage a scroll, "I've already done the task earlier. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a bath. I smell like…you know. See ya."

_'Naruto…I'm so sorry…'_ Sarutobi thought with a pained smile as he looked at the leaving teen, unaware of a certain someone observing them.

"It seems that there's more to this time than I thought," Nene smirked as a Monitamon appeared beside her, "Yes?"

"Reconnaissance was a success! I did throw up fifty times, though," the Monitamon saluted before earning a whap on the head by Nene after he gave her a scroll.

"Hmm…" Nene began to quickly read through the information, "A modified version of the Mind-Transfer Jutsu of the Yamanaka Clan…A seal to increase power and alter forms? Interesting…Perhaps if I join this Xros Heart, it will be easier."

-…-

"Reload: Sparrowmon," Nene said before a yellow and white jet-like Digimon with three-fingered hands appeared, "Is there something wrong?"

"…I miss him."

"As do I, Sparrowmon," Nene nodded, frowning slightly, "But that is why we're going through this assignment. To make it up to him."

Sparrowmon nodded sadly as Nene returned the Monitamon to her lavender Xros Loader. Both felt horrible for what had happened on that day and vowed to never let something like that happen ever again. Nene got on Sparrowmon's back and the jet Digimon flew off, unnoticed by all.

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he walked out of the hot springs after five hours of being in them. He still had the small scent of decay on him, but it wasn't noticeable unless you were really looking for it…or if you were Shoutmon and Dorulumon from the two screams he just heard. He walked into his shared room with Lily and quickly got dressed in a blue pajama top and blue pajama bottoms with a blue clown sleeping hat. He walked downstairs to see Shoutmon and Dorulumon running into the hot springs with Starmon and the Pickmonz carrying a giant bottle of shampoo, soap, and conditioner. He barely noticed Lily run by him and into the female's hot spring with what seemed like Hinata.

"Huh…Guess Lily-chan refused to let Hinata-chan go home smelling like death," Naruto shrugged, "Yo, Jijimon-sama."

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Jijimon greeted as he hopped over on his stick to his grandson.

"Can you tell me anything about the Digital World again?" Naruto asked.

Jijimon just chuckled at his grandson. Ever since they had come into his life, he wanted to learn as much about the Digital World as Shoutmon wanted to learn about this world of Shinobi. The two sat down at some chairs at the dining room table.

"So…What do you want to learn about today?" Jijimon asked.

"Are there any myths in the Digital World? Some bad reps to some Digimon?" Naruto asked.

"Well, yes, there are a few legends," Jijimon replied, "And for bad reps, let's start with the worst of the worst; The Seven Great Demon Lords. In fact, we have one in the Xros Heart Army while we're not too sure about the Bagura Army."

"We do?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. His name is Beelzebumon," Jijimon explained, "Now then…The Seven Great Demon Lords (七大魔王 Nana Dai Mao) are a group of Demon Lord Digimon who each represent one of the Seven Deadly Sins. There are also three 'Super Demon Lords' who are closely related to the group. These Digimon are based on the Beasts of Revelation, and digivolve from the Seven Great Demon Lords. The data of Digimon consigned to oblivion by the Seven Great Demon Lords is not reincarnated, but is sent to the center of the Dark Area, and becomes the flesh and blood of the Demon Lords."

"Yikes…" Naruto gulped, "So…Who are they?"

"Beelzebumon, Lilithmon, Lucemon Falldown Mode, Leviamon, Demon, Belphemon Rage Mode, and Barbamon. However, Beelzebumon is a good-hearted warrior and a member of Xros Heart while Leviamon is now a Digimemory-a special card that summons the Digimon to do battle or assist with something-and when we were lost when the incident happened…"

"The Incident?" Naruto repeated.

"Hai. The day we lost our first General, Kudou Taiki," Jijimon replied.

"Oh…Sorry, Jijimon-sama, I didn't mean to bring up anything hurtful," Naruto apologized.

"No, no. It is quite fine," Jijimon waved him off, "I need to get it off my chest. We're…We're not sure what happened. All I can recall is a flash of red light and waking up in your room at the orphanage."

Naruto flinched. The orphanage…That was one of the worst places he had ever lived in. However, he smiled softly, remembering the only caretaker there who would stay near him, teach him, and play with him. He shook his head a little before looking at Jijimon.

"Do you remember that day?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I quickly hid when I heard you and Near, that caretaker that was with you nearly all the time who really loved to talk with you, walking in and saw the condition you were in. A bit hurt and somewhat healthy. As I watched you and her, I felt a small bond with you," Jijimon said, "From the moment I saw you, I just knew you had a great destiny."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now then, what do you say to some of our weekly bets?" Jijimon chuckled as he pulled out a newspaper to the sports section.

"Jijimon-sama…" Naruto nearly laughed, "Okay. Put my bets on the worst teams."

"Oh, I just know I'm going to win at least once this time," Jijimon grinned under his beard as he wrote something down on the newspaper.

"Naruto, mind if I ask you something?" Kakashi asked as he walked up, wearing his mask with his left eye closed due to his headband gone and wearing a blue yukata.

* * *

"I still smell the stink…" Lily whimpered as she scrubbed her arm harder.

Hinata just blinked at her fellow Naruto-lover. She was still a bit shaken at how many dead bodies they had to carry out in body bags. Whoever did all that wasn't a person…not even a Digimon-she hoped-. She squeaked a little when she felt something on her.

"My, my, Hina-Chan…" Lily noted as she squeezed Hinata, "Is it just me, or did puberty hit you early?"

"L-l-lily-chan…" Hinata let out before Lily pressed her lips against hers, letting Lily's tongue explored Hinata's mouth as she teased Hinata's breasts before releasing the kiss.

"I'm actually jealous of you, Hina-Chan," Lily continued seductively, "I'd say you're roughly a D Cup by now."

"Ah…" Hinata moaned before a knock was heard at the door.

"Damn…" Lily muttered, pausing in attempting to lower her hand deeper in the hot spring water the two were in.

"Are you girls alright in there? I heard moaning," Iruka's voice said behind the door, worry evident in his voice.

"We're fine. Just washing Hina-Chan's back!" Lily called.

"All right, then," Iruka said behind the door before they heard him walk off.

"Well then…Wanna resume?" Lily smirked, causing Hinata to blush even more before she replied by giving a nod.

* * *

Naruto grumbled to himself, annoyed at waiting for his big brother to show up. He just had to give Kakashi ideas on training his dummies AKA students. Bad enough he had the mutt, the banshee, and the gay. He just stayed in the trees, watching the three as Sakura looked as if she were going to blow her top off, Kiba was glaring at Dorulumon as he had a chat with Akamaru-the Adult Level Digimon having emerged from the Xros Loader and simply walked ahead to the training ground-, and Sasuke was being, well…Sasuke. Soon enough, his big brother appeared before them in a plume of smoke.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted.

"You're late!"

The resulting scream from the Haruno caused Dorulumon and Akamaru to collapse from the pain in their ears. This also had the surprising reaction of a Monitamon to fall and hit Sasuke on the head before turning into a log. He growled as he looked around before kicking the log at Kakashi. Knightmon emerged from the Xros Loader and shielded Kakashi with his shield, letting the log be splintered to pieces on impact. Kakashi and Naruto thanked Iruka for teaching Knightmon the Substitution Jutsu in the few days between him first appearing and today so that no one would know he appeared from the Xros Loader to reveal Naruto's position.

"I apologize for Kakashi-dono for being late," Knightmon apologized, "He was with me improving my skills when an elderly woman asked us to aide in retrieving her pet kitten from a tree and proceeded to become lost upon Life's Road."

Naruto laughed inside his mind as he watched them all, even Dorulumon, facefault. He knew asking Kakashi to help him get use to a Shinobi Society was good. Although he could do without him trying to convert the poor Digimon to Icha-Icha. Bad enough Lily and Hinata loved the series and kept talking about using ideas from the damn things for when he gave the OK. He shook his head from the thoughts as he listened to Kakashi explaining the exercise to the three and Dorulumon. It was a simple idea; two bells, make them not eat breakfast, and make them try and get the bells from him or risk not letting them eat.

"So we have to go after you?" Sakura gulped.

"No. Not me. Naruto, if you would?" Kakashi said, turning to the boy.

"Damn. Caught me," Naruto grumbled before emerging from the tree, reloading Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Starmon, Lily, and the Pickmonz.

"Your task is simple; get these bells from Naruto," Kakashi said, "However, you will also need to deal with our siblings."

"Remember now; come at me as if you want to kill me," Naruto grinned, "And just to make it easy…Sasuke is a girl, Sakura is a transvestite male, and Kiba is a cat-lover."

Shoutmon and Lily nearly fell over, laughing. Sakura was about to scream at them when Kakashi put a scarf he had unsealed into her mouth, shutting her up. Kiba growled at the blond teen furiously. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at the Uzumaki-Xros Heart. He was so going to be killed by the Uchiha…he should be thankful for that and for letting him have the Xros Loader upon his death.

"Mind if I add some rules, Kakashi-san?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead," Kakashi nodded before Naruto whispered his rules into Kakashi's ear, "Hmm…I'll go with all except numbers 2, 3, 5, 11, 49, and 105."

"Aw…Fine…" Naruto groaned, "Sorry, Lily-chan, but no vines."

"Aw man…" Lily groaned sadly.

"And we're not allowed to neuter the boy and the mutt…and Akamaru."

"Aw man…" Shoutmon and Lily whined.

"And no Orioke no Jutsu, dismemberment, and Harem no Jutsu."

"Now that's not fair!" Shoutmon complained, "The Orioke and Harem ones, I mean."

"However, you're allowed to have non-lethal trap setting," Naruto spoke, "Even ones that end with them being completely nude."

"Yay!" Lily cheered before hugging Naruto to her chest.

"Ha! He'll be easy this time!" Kiba grinned.

"I wouldn't say that," Kakashi said, recalling the times he sparred with Naruto under those conditions, "And begin!"

With that, all three Genin Hopefuls vanished. Naruto handed Shoutmon and Lily the bells and they went off. He didn't even take five steps when he jumped back from a barrage of kunai and shuriken. He quickly ducked under the kick that Kiba threw and then the three punches.

"Don't you know anything about subtlety, Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"I'm beating you do this time and get Hinata!" Kiba declared, earning a groan from Akamaru.

"Kiba, I'd rather not talk about this right now," Naruto sighed, "Or fight over it. Hinata chose me over you, that's it."

"But you're the dead last!" Kiba snarled before trying to slash at him with Kiba's claws.

"Reload: Rena-chan," Naruto said before the fox Digimon appeared, stopping the attack with her now-single tail.

"You called, Master?"

"I'm not your Master, Rena-chan. I'm your nakama," Naruto sighed, "You wanna fight Akamaru and Kiba-baka?"

"Oi! I said I want to fight the wimp, not his bitch!"

"'Bitch?' Did he just call me a bitch? Did you just call me a bitch? Boy, you done messed with the wrong red fox!"

"Have fun, Kiba-baka!" Naruto laughed with Akamaru walking beside him, "Uh…Aren't you going to help him?"

Akamaru just gave Naruto a look. Naruto knew that look well, because Dorulumon gave it almost once a day. It was the 'I'm not going to fight an angry woman for the idiot who pissed her off' look.

"Fair enough," Naruto shrugged, "But make sure you wake him up once Rena beats him up, kay?"

"Arf!"

Kiba charged at Rena, his fingernails growing into claws a little. He slashed at her, but only hit a log. He looked around before he jumped over the sweep kick she was delivering. He slashed at her and was surprised at not seeing anyone there. His left ear twitched before he threw a kunai, Rena barely able to dodge it. She jumped high above Kiba with her hands crossed over her form. A red glow appeared before them.

"Koyousetsu!"

"Wha…?" Kiba began.

She released her arms from their crossing to reveal the glow had transformed into dozens upon dozens of small, arrowhead-shaped crystals made of a red jewel. The arrowheads proceeded to rain upon Kiba, impaling him in various areas. He screams before collapsing, his wounds bleeding heavily. Rena landed beside Naruto, who poked her in the forehead with two fingers.

"Ite!" Rena yelped.

"You overdid it, but it's okay," Naruto replied as he took out a medical kit from a scroll and proceeded to bandage Kiba's wounds.

* * *

"Yoo-hoo~! Oh, pinky~!" Lily called sinisterly as she flittered about the trees.

She flew back from a kunai barrage that was sent at her before blocking a kick from Sasuke. He twisted his body a bit and preformed a second kick that she quickly grabbed with her free arm. She barely noticed Sasuke's reach before she threw him away and jumped onto a tree branch.

"Not bad, Uke, not bad," Lily smirked.

"…I'm not the same as them," Sasuke replied.

"Say that _after_ you get my bell," Lily replied as she tauntingly held it up.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. His left hand looked as if it tugged on something. Lily's eyes widened in shock before barely dodging a barrage of knives that had been sent at her. She out two kunai and began to quickly parry the hail of shuriken and kunai Sasuke sent at her. He quickly began to make hand signs.

"Fire Style: Powerful Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke declared as he fired a powerful blast of flames at Lily.

Her eyes widened before she began to dodge. She was a bit slow and got her wings hit. She cried out in pain as she fell into the lake she was flying over. Sasuke smirked as the bell she had been carrying rolled to his feet.

"Heh. Bitch, you should know that an Uchiha will always win," Sasuke sneered.

He then felt like he had lost his air. A large amount of Killing Intent erupted in the area. He stepped back as Lily emerged from the water, soaked and furious. She gave a dark glare at the teen before her as she made hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Hydra Jutsu," Lily whispered.

* * *

"Let me out!" MadLeomon roared from within a cage, "Just who do you think I am? I'm the Former Ruler of the Green Zone! Let me out of here!"

"If you've reflected on your past actions, then I'll consider it," a voice replied as a figure appeared.

The figure was a Digimon roughly a foot taller than Kakashi. He wore black armor that covered nearly his entire form. Tracing the black armor was various flame patterns that actually seemed to be on fire. His shoulder guards had a horn emerging from each of them while his black gauntlets and boots ended with gold rings that had a broken blade on them, each extending out by six inches. He wore a black, demonic helmet with red flame patterns and a gold horn that extended to the sides at the beginning of where the horn formed to curve up into two blade-like horns. Shining through his helmet were two gold eyes. The rest of his body was covered in a white, silk outfit with a blue cloak. On his back were three strange silver, black, and gold blaster-like attachments. MadLeomon gasped at him.

"Tactimon-sama…"

"You know my favorite word, don't you, MadLeomon?"

"Oh…'Perfect'…" MadLeomon replied.

"That is correct," Tactimon confirmed as the cage dissipated while he gave MadLeomon a sphere of data, "Absorb this and Slide-Evolve. It is a copy of the Green Zone's Code Crown and Abyss Truffle. I have already sent Drimogumon into the village along with a few Missimon. Those Digimon will be part of your fusion."

* * *

"Huh…She must have ran into the idiot…" Dorulumon noted as he, Ballistamon, and Shoutmon looked up from their peaceful walk in the forest to see a giant hydra made of water attacking someone.

"You think we're going to have to fight anyone?" Ballistamon asked.

"Let's hope not. These three aren't that strong and, like our buddy Shikamaru says, troublesome," Shoutmon yawned as he was about to fall asleep on Dorulumon's back.

"Cloud watching is fun," Ballistamon agreed as a kunai bounced off his head as a slightly beaten-up Kiba was leaning on Sakura's shoulder, albeit the girl was disgusted by it.

"Oi! Can I give up or something like that?" Kiba asked, "I can't feel my left leg or my arms."

_"He got into a fight with Rena-neechan,"_ Akamaru explained in dog-ese.

"Oh…Did you call Rena a bitch?"

"No. I called her a fox," Kiba replied, "A cool-looking, albeit evil, fox."

"She's not evil. She's a prankster," Shoutmon snickered.

"Oh, sure. Getting me stuck in a tree is a prank!" Kiba grumbled.

"Why are you even doing this, Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"It's something that the scary fox told me to think about," Kiba replied with a whimper, "I don't want a bell anymore. I think I'd rather be a big fish in a small pond for one more year."

"…You heard that, right?" Shoutmon asked to a bush, where Kakashi walked out of.

"Yes. I'll wait at least until someone else gets it before I decide," Kakashi replied before going back to his orange book…when it was blown away by Dorulumon's Dorulu Tornado, "No! My book! Why, doggy, why?"

Dorulumon and Akamaru both gave Muttley Snickers. The two just loved tormenting those who read the Icha-Icha series for various reasons. Primarily because they were written by this pervert that visited Naruto every now and then while trying to get Lily into his books before ending up with a Flow' Cannon to the rear.

"So how's Naruto doing?" Dorulumon asked.

"Oh…He's doing…good…" Kakashi let out a set of perverse giggles.

"She got to him first, huh?" Shoutmon asked.

"Nope. She got to a Kage Bushin first," Kakashi replied with a series of perverse giggles.

* * *

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ Naruto thought as dashed off after he got the memories of one of his Bushin back, _'She is going to find me and then she'll throttle me before taking me! I don't want to lose it now!'_

It was then he heard a rustle in the bushes. He paled, thinking it was Rena, before the figure emerged from the bushes. It was MadLeomon and furious from how he was glaring at Naruto. Flying around him were various missile-like Digimon that looked more like arrowheads and a violet and cream-colored mole the size of a horse with red eyes and a drill for his claws and nose.

"Oh, thank goodness…It's just MadLeomon…" Naruto exhaled a relieved sigh, making the Digimon gawk at him.

"Oh, come on!" MadLeomon roared, "What is with you being so relieved, ningen?"

"Because I've got a nine-tailed fox-turned-Digimon in heat that's after me," Naruto replied, making MadLeomon pale.

"Oh shit…Good luck to you then," MadLeomon whimpered as he ran into the bushes with his Digimon.

"Hey, come back here! I need a distraction from that fox!" Naruto yelped as he ran after the Bagura Army's Digimon.

"Stay away! I know what a Digimon in heat is like and I don't like it one bit!" MadLeomon screamed as he ran away with his fellow Digimon.

"No! Please! Don't leave me alone with her!" Naruto pleaded as he managed to grab onto the mole Digimon's back.

"Off the Drimogumon!" MadLeomon snapped.

"Hide me, please!" Naruto pleaded.

"No!" MadLeomon shouted as he slugged Naruto off Drimogumon, "Missimon, attack!"

"Missile Crash!" the little Digimon cried as they flew at Naruto, each one actually missing.

"…These guys have horrible aim…" Naruto sweatdropped before he presumed chase after MadLeomon, now riding Drimogumon, "Please don't leave me alone with her!"

"I'm scared!" Drimogumon cried.

"Same here!" MadLeomon whimpered.

* * *

"And that is why I stopped you from killing him," Kakashi said to Lily, whose head was currently sticking out of the ground, while Sasuke, covered in cuts and bruises with a black eye, was being tended by Sakura.

"…I still want his balls ripped off…" Lily muttered, making Sasuke shiver.

"Have either of you figured out what this exercise is about yet?" Kiba asked as he rested on a tree.

"I'm still thinking it over," Sakura replied, "How much longer is this time-out?"

"About…" Kakashi began when a scream was heard.

"Ah! That's MadLeomon!" Dorulumon gasped before MadLeomon on Drimogumon went by.

"Correction; that _was_ MadLeomon," Ballistamon corrected.

"Help me!" Naruto screamed as he ran by before Rena appeared a few minutes later.

"Where is the fuzzies?" Rena demanded, barely keeping up the illusion of her having one tail.

"Ulp…" Kiba paled as he tried to hide behind Dorulumon.

"He went east," Kakashi replied.

"It's west!" Rena declared as she dashed off.

"…She's gone," Kakashi said as MadLeomon, the Missimon, Naruto, and Drimogumon poked their heads out of a tree with relieved sighs…until they recalled what sides they were on.

"Ningen! This time I will kill you all! MadLeomon, Slide-Evolve! MachLeomon!" MadLeomon roared.

His body glowed before transforming. He resembled his former self, but his legs were stronger and his arms a bit shorter. He was a bit more muscular and wore a torn, white gi with the top part missing. His hair had grown longer and turned silver while he held two giant daggers made of bone.

"MachLeomon…? He just looks like a skinnier MadLeomon," Naruto frowned as a herd of Mammothmon emerged from the forest.

"Attack!" MachLeomon roared before he vanished, "Sonic Thrust!"

Kakashi's eye widened before pulling up his headband. He opened his now-visible eye to reveal it was scarlet with three tomoe in it. He blocked the two blades with a pair of his kunai. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the eye.

_'That's a Sharingan! How did he…?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Get me out of here!" Lily demanded.

"Okay…" Kiba nodded before looking at Sakura and Sasuke, "Hey, can you guys distract those elephants while Akamaru and I dig her out?"

"What?" Sakura yelped in fear.

"Look; Akamaru and I are the best diggers at the moment. Come on, let's just work together on this," Kiba frowned.

"But…"

"Just do what he says for now," Sasuke ordered before muttering, "Even though I'd rather not let her out…"

"…Okay…" Sakura gulped.

The two looked at the incoming Digimon. Naruto grinned as he took out his Xros Loader. The top rose up to reveal a gold 'V.' He began to spin the dial before pushing the button, releasing a light from the screen. A holographic screen appeared from the Xros Loader and showed the images of Ballistamon and Dorulumon.

"Ballistamon!"

"Nga!"

"Dorulumon!"

"Rawr!"

"DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!"

There was a small flash of light. The light faded to reveal Ballistamon now had Dorulumon's head on his torso. He had Dorulumon's body on his back, but transformed into two blasters that went over his shoulders. His fists had also transformed into Gatling Guns. Two more cannons also formed, giving him six blasters.

"Ballistamon SR (Sextet Launcher)!" Ballistamon's DigiXros declared before firing multitudes of missiles and lasers at the enemy Digimon, "Sextet Storm!"

"Rowdy Rocker!" Shoutmon roared as he began to pummel the various Mammothmon.

"Starmon! Pickmonz! DigiXros!" Naruto declared as three silver Pickmon and the red Pickmon jumped onto Starmon.

"Jungle Rhapsody!" the red Pickmon roared as he bit onto the top silver Pickmon.

"Rare Star Sword!" the DigiXros Digimon declared as the Pickmonz ignited as let Naruto use Starmon as a hilt/guard.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu! Koto Slash!" Naruto roared as he sliced through various Mammothmon along with his clones.

"Sonic Thrust!" MachLeomon roared as he vanished once more, this time aiming for Sasuke.

Kakashi appeared beside Sasuke and blocked the two blades, letting the Uchiha deliver a swift kick to the lion's face. Nearby, Sakura was running around the Missimon, confusing them with her Bushin no Jutsu that made two more of her. Soon, Kiba and Akamaru managed to dig out Lily.

"Thanks," Lily said as she patted Kiba on the head and gave a kiss to Akamaru's cheek before she blasted five Mammothmon, "Flow' Cannon!"

"That's it!" MachLeomon roared as he took out the sphere of data.

He swiftly ate it and roared out. An aura roared off him, going ten meters into the air. Drimogumon and the Missimon were then absorbed into MachLeomon as he began to grow. Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, and the Pickmonz released DigiXros as Rena, furious at Kakashi lying to her, showed up and looked up at the transforming MachLeomon. His lower body fused with the ground as his body began to become coated in drills and metal plating. His claws turned into drills as mushrooms began to grow out of him. His hair turned a sickly purple as mushrooms grew from his head. He let out a powerful roar as Knightmon appeared from the Xros Loader.

"Mush-Upped MachLeomon!" the DigiXros monster roared as various Missimon with insane looks in their eyes, drooling fangs, and mushrooms on their heads flew around him before they were thrown at the humans and Xros Heart Digimon, "ScudMissimon Full Fire!"

The group began to try their best at dodging the attacks with a few times getting blown away by the explosions. Soon, they regrouped and Naruto looked up at Mush-Upped MachLeomon. He pulled out his Xros Loader when Knightmon held something to him.

"Try this, Naruto-dono," Knightmon advised.

"What is it?" Naruto pondered.

"It is called a Digi-Memory," Knightmon explained, "It holds the data of powerful Digimon within it. However, it can't be used more than one time in a Zone."

"Aw man…" Naruto sighed before he looked at the memory card-like item Knightmon had given him, "But I think this may be just the thing we need. Come and help us, Legendary Digimon!"

Sasuke heard this and gritted his teeth. This dobe just kept getting stronger and stronger with that thing. He _will_ get it, no matter what. Naruto put it into the Xros Loader. The screen flashed before holographic screens and a spinning circle appears around and above him.

"Rostrum, Activate! Come forth, Leviamon!" Naruto cried out.

A dark growl emanated from the circle above Naruto. Everyone looked at it before a holographic Digimon emerged from it and easily overshadowed Mush-Upped MachLeomon. It was twice as tall as MachLeomon and ten times as frightening. To many who were seeing the Digimon, they feared another demon was attacking while looking like a giant alligator. The Digimon's deep scarlet scales somehow matched with the two trails of baby-blue spikes lining its back and going down to the tip of its twin tails. It long jaws were filled with multitudes of fangs, glistening with its saliva and venom. Its deep, cobalt eyes seemingly pierced into the insane Digimon's very data with the glowing ruby slits in them. It let out a powerful roar that shook the entire village. Leviamon began to spin around, causing the sewage system below it to break apart and roared out the various fluids within it into a waterspout. Mush-Upped MachLeomon was pulled out of the ground and sent into the air. Leviamon opened its jaws and unleashed a purple beam that filled the air with a crackling energy, easily ripping through Mush-Upped MachLeomon, before he vanished.

"Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmon! Pickmonz! DigiXros!" Naruto cried out.

"DigiXros!"

Twelve silver Pickmonz jumped onto Starmon, linking into place. Shoutmon's mic attached to Starmon and became a hilt. Shoutmon X3 grabbed the blade and it ignited.

"Shoutmon X4 (Cross Four)!" The DigiXros declared.

"Go get them, X4!" Naruto declared.

"Let's help, Knight-kun," Lily said as she formed her cannon, "Flow' Cannon!"

"Hai," Knightmon nodded as he unleashed a wave of lightning from his sword, "Electric Slash!"

"Burning Star Slasher!" Shoutmon X4 roared as he unleashed a powerful blast of flames from his sword.

The three attacks charged at Mush-Upped MachLeomon. They fused into a spiraling beam within seconds of being released. The beam roared right through and covered Mush-Upped MachLeomon.

"This…Can't…Be! I've…lost!" MachLeomon screamed in agony as his end finally came while a slightly injured Drimogumon landed before them as Shoutmon X4 changed back.

"Ah! D-Don't hurt me!" Drimogumon cried as he ran behind a tree.

"Heh. This will be easy," Sasuke smirked as he was about to charge at the Drimogumon when Knightmon stopped him, "Out of the way!"

"No. He is unarmed," Knightmon replied, "Naruto-dono, what do you wish to do with this Digimon."

"…" Naruto approached the shivering Drimogumon, "Drimogumon, did you really like being part of the Bagura Army?"

"Huh…? Well…no actually. It was always 'get me my coffee! Get me my DigiNoir! Drimogumon, unclog the toilet!' I hated it," Drimogumon replied.

"Then why not join Xros Heart?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? R-Really? You'd let me join? Just like that?" Drimogumon asked.

"Well, yeah. You don't look like a bad guy to me. Plus, it's either that or we take you into Ibiki and Anko," Naruto replied, "And trust me, I'd rather not let you go with them. Especially Anko. She uses senbon and snakes…horrible, horrible snakes…"

Shoutmon, Naruto, Starmon, and the Pickmonz all shivered. Drimogumon gulped, thinking about what this Anko may have done to them. Slowly, he nodded before going into the Xros Loader.

"Dobe, why did you do that?" Sasuke growled.

"Because unlike some people and Digimon, I believe in giving second chances to everyone," Naruto replied.

A glow caught their surprise. Floating down from the sky was a strange diamond made of gold energy. It landed in Naruto's hand and receded to reveal a memory card. The image on it resembled a tiny leaf.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"It's a Code Crown," a voice replied.

"Huh? Who said that?" Naruto asked before a Monitamon landed before him.

"A Monitamon!" Shoutmon gasped.

"Hello, moni!" the Monitamon waved before its screen turned on to reveal the Xros Heart emblem, "I have a message from a fellow member of Xros Heart for the new General, moni."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Hai!" Monitamon saluted before a voice emanated from his screen.

-Hello, Naruto-kun. It's nice to know you got my message. I am N-

"N?" Naruto repeated.

-If you have received this Monitamon, then you must have found your first Code Crown. The Code Crown shows you now own a Zone. When you have all 108 Code Crowns, then you control the entire Digital World, reshaping it into your image. The first General wished for the Digital World to be one of peace, just like how Shoutmon wishes it- N explained –I will leave Monitamon with you. He can DigiXros with Shoutmon to form a special DigiXros and also provide information on any Digimon you wish to know about along with any Bingo Book Shinobi. When you have 5 Code Crowns, I will meet with you face to face. Until then, Naruto-kun-

Sasuke grinded his teeth as he glared at Naruto. First, he refused to kill that…that freak. Now he has another one of them. He was about to throw a kunai at Naruto when Rena and Lily tackled the blonde-haired person and ran off with him.

"No! Please! I don't wanna die!" Naruto screamed.

"Can't wait to be an uncle, Naruto!" Kakashi waved with a laugh.

"Fuck you, Niisan!" Naruto screamed as the two female Digimon dragged him out of their viewing area.

"…Are they gone with my Kage Bushin?" Naruto asked as he poked his head out of the bushes.

"Yes, yes they are," Kakashi replied before turning to the three Genin, "As much as I'd hate to say this, you three…pass."

"What?" everyone but Sasuke and Dorulumon screamed.

"They worked together. That was the goal of the exercise until it turned into a fight," Kakashi sighed.

"Personally, I would've passed just Kiba, but then you'd probably get a bitching from the Civilian Council if you had done what I would've done," Naruto muttered, "Especially since they banned Lily-chan from any meetings involving anyone besides me."

"Help!" Naruto's Kage Bushin screamed in the distance.

"Wow…I didn't know you had the lungs of a Haruno," Kakashi chuckled.

"Shut it…" Naruto muttered, glaring at the silver-haired man.

* * *

Sarutobi muttered to himself as he saw Kakashi was late…again. They had been waiting for an hour when he walked in with a sad Lily. The seven Jonin looked at them in confusion.

"Naruto got her with a Kage Bushin again," Kakashi chuckled, "One shot and poof!"

"Can it, jerk," Lily growled softly.

"Since we're all here now, including Lily for one reason or another, let's begin. Team One?"

"Fail."

"Team Three?"

"Fail."

"Team Four?"

"Fail."

"Team Six?"

"Fail."

"Team Seven?"

"They passed…but barely," Kakashi replied, "The first to figure out the exercise was Kiba. And that was after my assistants, my little brother and the Digimon of our clan, beat them up except for Sakura, who passed out after I used a Genjutsu that would probably earn me a kunai to the face by Kurenai because of how weak it was. Sasuke is currently in the hospital because of the beating he received from Lily here for using a Fire Jutsu at him."

"You should have warned them…" Lily growled as she looked at her slowly regenerating wings.

"As I was saying…We were then attacked by MadLeomon, who then preformed something called 'Slide-Evolve' into MachLeomon. We engaged in combat with Kiba ordering Sasuke and Sakura to protect him while he and Akamaru unearthed Lily from one of my jutsus so she would stop trying to kill Sasuke. They managed to get her out when MachLeomon fused with the Digimon he brought along with something known as the Code Crown to become a Mush-Upped MachLeomon."

"You mean that giant monster we saw before a giant two-tailed alligator demon appeared and blasted the other monster in two?" one of the teachers who failed a team asked.

"Yes. And the other one was called 'Leviamon,' a Legendary Digimon that Naruto can summon with his Xros Loader," Kakashi replied, "After the fight, I passed them since I saw them working together. However, I didn't want to pass them all but Kiba because of some reasons I would rather not explain since the council may hear of them."

"I understand, Kakashi," Sarutobi nodded, "Team Eight?"

"Pass."

"And Team Ten?"

"They passed."

"Oh, and the Xros Heart Army?"

"They pass!" Lily giggled before holding up a bound and gagged, unconscious Kiba, "Now can I go home? Rena-chan wanted me to bring him and his sister to our place to help him learn about the female gender better."

"I thought you…" one of the Jonin began.

"My heart belongs to Naruto Uzumaki-Xros Heart, thank you very much," Lily snorted before she left, Akamaru right on her heels.

"I fear for the boy once he finally agrees to not use a Kage Bushin and Replacement Jutsu…really, I do," Kakashi admitted.

"Amen to that," Sarutobi agreed.

* * *

**Me: It will get better over time.**


	5. A plumbing we will go

**Here's an update.**

* * *

Six months went by and the Xros Heart Army mostly kept to themselves. Every day, Naruto took out nearly a dozen or so D-Rank missions and he, Shoutmon, and Lily would send out Kage Bushin on all of them. Normally, Naruto would go to the Shinobi Academy in order to help Iruka with his classes. He had learned a few things from Kakashi and Iruka and that if he wanted to be a Jonin, he'd have to teach at the academy or help one of the teachers there for a total 200 days. Iruka groaned when he first had Naruto in his class as his assistant. He normally spent the class making small cracks every now and then in Iruka's lectures or running around the classroom as Iruka chased him for a prank. However, he had to admit that Naruto would always talk to the students that had trouble in the lessons and giving them small tips and advice. During that time, Naruto just had to ask something.

"Why don't we have other types of classes?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Iruka asked, groaning in his head since Naruto interrupted him in another lecture-this time about the academy's history.

"I mean, take a look at Kira over there. From what I've seen him do during free time, he's a guy who would be perfect for the interrogation department. This means we need an Interrogation Class for him," Naruto explained as he pointed at a blue-haired boy with red eyes before pointing to a girl with red hair and pink eyes, "And Chihiro over there has great Chakra Control and I've seen her helping the others students that get hurt in our outdoor classes. Shouldn't we have a Medical Ninja class?"

"It's not up to us, Naruto," Iruka sighed, "The Civilian Council controls the school curriculum."

"That explains a few things…" Naruto sighed, _'I'm going to need to talk with Jiji about this.'_

The Council had control over a lot of things, but the Civilian Council had more control. They had final say on which orphan is adopted or not, what the school curriculum was like, the budget for shops, and they even got a vote on Shinobi-related material at times. Naruto just hated how they were making his Jiji just a face for Kohona. A Kage is meant to protect the people, to be a general, not be a public figure.

"I know, Naruto…" Iruka sighed, "Now be quiet so I can teach them."

"About what? How Hikaru Haruno once broke all the glass in half the village from when she stubbed her toe twenty-seven years ago?" Naruto smirked, earning a laugh from the class.

"Naruto…!" Iruka warned as he pulled out the katana that Naruto had given to him a week after graduation.

"What? It's true. She really did break all the glass in half the village with her voice," Naruto shrugged, "That and her punishment for it had to glue it all back together. Took her five years. Moreover, you know what the ANBU who was watching her said. 'Good job. Now do something about the ringing in my ears your complaining gave me.'"

"Bad joke, Naruto," Iruka sweatdropped.

"Fine. Fine. Fine. I'll tell ya about them about the time you, Kakashi-niisan, and Lily had to paint this room because of a prank I pulled."

"Not that one!" Iruka yelped.

"Lily got a salesman to buy his own pressure cooker after she, Iruka, and Kakashi got into an 'Oh yeah?' argument as he tried to sell it to them," Naruto snickered, "In the end, they left with them covered in paint, the place a mess, and the people of the place chasing them with brooms and fragile stuff. When I asked if they were going to not do something like that again and if they were cowards, they went 'You bet your life we are!'"

"Naruto…" Iruka growled as the class began to laugh…especially when Naruto had made a few Bushin to reenact the incident.

* * *

"Good of you to help us today, Shoutmon," Shino said as he, Shoutmon, Hinata, Ivory, Drimogumon, and Kyoya were getting ready to fix a leaking pipe in the basement.

"No problem," Shoutmon grinned as a woman walked in.

"Thank you for helping me with the leaky pipe once more," the woman bowed.

"It was nothing," Kurenai replied.

"Just be careful, though. My husband was acting weird, saying about how he hated people from…" she paused to clap the back of her left hand into the palm of her right hand, "…Texas."

"Really? Oh…" Shoutmon gulped awkwardly, _'I hope this isn't the guy who they helped out…'_

"Hey. I'm from…" Drimogumon paused to do the same action the lady did, "…Texas. At least, that's what Akapick (the Red Pickmon) told me."

"Oh, dear. Don't tell him that then," the woman advised.

"Okay," Drimogumon nodded.

"All right, does anyone know how to fix a pipe?" Kyoya asked.

"Nothing," Shoutmon replied.

"That's fine. Give me a hand," Kyoya ordered, earning a held out hand from Shoutmon and then a slap to Shoutmon's face by Kyoya's hand, "You little…"

"A simple job for simple people," Ivory squeaked.

"That reminds me, why are we doing this?" Kyoya asked.

"To help with team building," Drimogumon replied, "At least…that's what the nice lady said."

"How can you fix it while it's leaking?" Shoutmon complained.

"You shut the water off," Shino replied.

"I got an idea!" Drimogumon exclaimed.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water," Drimogumon recited as he caused Kyoya to follow his front left paw's pointed claw in a nodding pattern, "That's it!"

"That's what?" Kyoya frowned as Drimogumon began to match his nods with his own.

"Water runs downhill."

"On your way!" Kyoya ordered.

"Where?"

"Up the hill and shut off the water!"

"Okay!" Drimogumon yelped before he picked up the bag with pipes and went off with Hinata and Ivory.

"Get me a wrench for the pipe!" Kyoya ordered.

"Okay," Shoutmon nodded as he handed Kyoya a wrench while he got his mic out.

Kyoya latched it onto the pipe and began to tug. All the tugging did was cause more water to flow. He gave up after a few more tugs and turned to Shoutmon.

"Give it a tap and get things started," Kyoya ordered, watching Shoutmon tap the pipe, "What's the matter, Muscles, you weak? Hit it!"

"Okay! Rowdy…!" Shoutmon began as he reeled back his mic…only for it to hit a steam pipe and break it.

"Hey, Shino, you smokin'?" Kyoya asked.

"No. Shoutmon broke a steam pipe," Shino replied.

"Uht! Why you lamebrain, you want to get us suffocated?" Kyoya demanded, "Shino, get some tape to put on it!"

"We forgot the tape."

"Well, we had to forget something, or we wouldn't be plumbers," Shoutmon stated.

"We're Shinobi, not plumbers," Shino corrected.

"Find something to wrap around it," Kyoya ordered.

Shoutmon went off to find something. Kyoya walked over to the steaming pipe and took his sword out. He put a hand to the pipe and yelped at the burn that it gave him. He put his sword on the wound and the burn froze up and went away. He glared at the pipe.

"Hey look!" Shoutmon grinned as he ran up to the two and held up a girdle, "Straightjacket!"

"…Where did you get that?" Shino asked.

"Found it in the trunk," Shoutmon replied, pointing at a nearby trunk.

"Oh, well get it up there," Kyoya ordered before Shoutmon and Hinata began to put it on the pipe.

"Well, boy! A perfect 36!" Shoutmon cheered as a blushing Hinata snapped the buttons, "Hook it up."

* * *

Dorulumon groaned along with Ballistamon. The two just had to work with Team 7 today. They hated working with them, mainly Sakura and Sasuke. Each time they had to work with them, Sasuke would just avoid them or try and make one of the Digimon tell him what secrets they had. Normally, this ended with a Dorulu Tornado, Rowdy Rocker, Meteor Squall, or Heavy Speaker aimed at the brat until Kakashi stopped them and began to reprimand Sasuke. This, in turn, would make the banshee do her thing and end up with something gagging her mouth. The four, minus Akamaru and Dorulumon, were painting a fence. Nearby, Kakashi was tying on brushes to Dorulumon's tail along with handing Akamaru one. Dorulumon put his brushes, once tied on tight, into the paint and began to spin his drill slowly and began to paint.

"Bet ya Akamaru and I can get this done faster than you, Dorulumon!" Kiba grinned.

"Heh. Probably," Dorulumon shrugged, "I don't enjoy painting."

"Oi!" Kiba growled.

_"Nearly half a year at this and he still acts like that…"_ Dorulumon sighed.

_"Don't worry. He's improving. I have yet to see him hit on the same woman more than once. And even then, his pick-up lines are improving,"_ Akamaru shrugged.

"Akamaru!" Kiba barked as two Shoutmon ran by with a large wooden pole, "…I've got to stop hitting the kibble. I just saw two of that weird red guy just now."

"That's because those were Kage Bushin," Dorulumon sighed, "He's an idiot."

"How did he do that?" Sasuke growled.

"I'm not telling you," Dorulumon replied.

"You will tell me! I'm an Uchiha!" Sasuke growled.

"Dorulu Painter!" Dorulumon improvised as he began to slap Sasuke all over his face with his paint brush/drill, making Kiba collapse in laughter until Sakura and a banshee shriek at Dorulumon slugged him in the face…earning her paint to the face as well.

_'We're never going to get this done…'_ Kakashi and Ballistamon thought as the robotic Digimon and the puppy continued to paint the fence, ignoring the three human teens and the annoyed canine Digimon.

* * *

"What's takin' the guy so long?" Kyoya demanded.

Upstairs in the bathroom, Drimogumon fumed as he got hit in the face with a blast of water from the shower faucet he broke. He quickly pulled off the golfing hat Starmon got him and shoved it into the hole. Drimogumon let out an annoyed whine before he slowly lowered it…ending with his face getting hit with more water. Drimogumon let out a growling whine before he started to bark at the water. He let out more angry whines as he threw his hat to the floor and began to run his paws down his face in annoyance. He sat down on the side of the tub and began to try to think.

* * *

"I wonder why that egghead won't shut that water off," Kyoya scowled.

"I'll g-go check on h-him…" Hinata volunteered as she left.

"Hey, I saw a guy shut off his water in the front yard once," Shoutmon recalled.

"When I want your advice, I'll ask for it," Kyoya stated, "Hey, go out in the front yard and shut the water off."

* * *

"Drimogumon?-!" Hinata gasped, seeing the mole Digimon, standing in the flooded bathtub while putting a pipe into the hole.

"Ha-ha!" Drimogumon declared before seeing that the pipe was now leaking the water out onto the floor, earning an angry whine from him.

"I-I'll get it!" Hinata gasped as she grabbed another pipe and connected it to the first…causing two leaks this time.

"Get more pipes!" Drimogumon fumed as he tried to cover one side with yet another pipe.

* * *

Shoutmon hum to himself as he stood in the front yard with Shino. He proceeded to start digging with a shovel as Shino just watched, leaning on a pickax. Inside, a chef was preparing dinner when Kyoya turned a pipe downstairs, making the faucet turn up. It began to spin around and around, startling the chef. He tried to stop it, but the faucet had fallen off the moment he grabbed it. Downstairs, Kyoya screamed as the pipe fell off the other, hitting him in the face with more water. He reconnected the pipe and the chef got hit in the face with water.

* * *

"We got it!" Drimogumon cheered before the pipe above the three hit them on the heads from its two openings, "Nya-ah-ah!"

He quickly covered the openings. It was then the three realized they were stuck in the middle of a pipe blockade.

"Hey, Kyoya! Hey, Shoutmon! Hey, Shino! We're surrounded!" Drimogumon screamed before he began to drill in the floor, "We've got to get this water out!"

* * *

"Stop it! Stop it! You're ruining the lawn!" a butler snapped as he ran up to Shoutmon, neck-deep in the hole.

"You don't tell me how ta run my business. Beat it," Shoutmon ordered.

"Put that sod back where it belongs!" the butler demanded before said sod nailed him in the face, knocking him over.

* * *

"And who said you need brains to be a plumber?" Kyoya laughed before he got hit in the head with water not from the pipe, "Hey! Shut it off! Plug it up! Plu…!"

The rest was muffled out due to him shouting in the water. He got out and began to snap when more water nailed him in the face, Hinata helping with a hand drill.

"This ain't a house! It's a sib!" Kyoya barked before the ceiling broke and he ended up on the bottom of Drimogumon, Hinata, Ivory, and a ton of water, "Why you lamebrains, you…Look what you did to the pipe!"

The four got untangled and looked up, seeing that Kyoya's pipe was broke once more. He grabbed Drimogumon's nose with the wrench and twisted it.

"Ow!"

"Go on and get another piece of pipe!"

"I resent that!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm gonna go get another piece of pipe," Drimogumon complied, earning a wrench to the back of his head, "Oh! Arf!"

It was then he ran into the pipe's spray of water. He walked over to an electrical box and found a pipe attached to it. He proceeded to pull it right off.

"Hey! No wonder the water don't work. The pipe is plugged up with wires!" Drimogumon realized.

"A fine place for wires. Now drag it out of there and get that pipe over here!" Kyoya snapped.

* * *

The chef hummed as he began to stir his batter. He heard a soft thumping and looked up at the light. It was trying to go through the ceiling by golly! The clock then began to go nuts before it fell off and into his batter, covering him with it.

* * *

"This has gotta end someplace!" Drimogumon fumed as he began to use his drill nose on pulling the wires out, "Oh! The end of the line!"

"Hurry up with that pipe!"

"Okay!" Drimogumon waved at him before dragging the pipe over, "Here ya go!"

"Straighten her up now so I can line them up!" Kyoya ordered him and Hinata.

* * *

Upstairs, the chef opened up the oven. The chef switched the ceiling light on, filling the bulb with water, which broke from the pressure.

"This house has sho' gone crazy!"

* * *

"Eh, if it wasn't fer me, where would we be?" Kyoya smirked as they continued to install the pipe.

* * *

When the chef switched on the stove, a spray of water emitted, flooding the kitchen up. He had to go back to the kitchen dressed in a raincoat and Sou'wester cap. He proceeded to slip and fall as he began to try to turn of the stove, even putting a pot on top of the spray. He finally gave up and began to slip about, trying to get out.

* * *

"I know you're here somewhere…" Shoutmon growled as he poked his head out of the ground near Shino, "I'll find this thing or else, Shino. Just you wait and see!"

* * *

"Get me the torch!"

"Right!" Drimogumon nodded as he got the torch…only for it to misfire and light up Kyoya's bum.

"Ah!-!-! Why, you, dummy, you…!" Kyoya growled as he chased Drimogumon to the stairs with a brick just as the lady and her butler opened the door, "Why you imbecile!"

He threw the brick and got the butler, knocking him out once more. The lady closed the door in fright. Drimogumon ran out.

"Don't mind me. I'm only da plumber from…" the Digimon stopped to clap his hands, "…Texas!"

He ran off, whooping. He ran upstairs and into the bathroom, almost falling into the hole once more.

"Dat thing's dangerous!" Drimogumon yelped as he covered the hole with a rug, "There we go!"

He grabbed his bag of pipes and walked off.

* * *

"What's going on here?"

"It's the plumbers, sir. And they've completely wrecked the bathroom," the butler replied to the man of the house.

"They have?-!"

* * *

"Nice job, boys and two girls!" Shoutmon grinned, seeing the pipes they 'fixed.'

"You said it," Kyoya replied, "Go up and collect for the job!"

"A-Ano…I d-d-don't think w-we'll get it…" Hinata began.

"Why do I gotta?-!" Drimogumon complained when the man of the house fell through the hole and destroyed the pipe with steam in it.

"Oh come on!" Shoutmon complained.

"Who was that?-!" Kyoya snapped as Shino and Hinata helped the man up, "What's the matter with you?-! Why you dummy…You ruined our whole day's work!"

"Ninjas?-!" the man snapped.

"Uh-oh…"

"And where are you from, huh?" the man demanded.

The mole-themed Digimon clapped his hands three times quickly, "Texas!"

_'Crap,'_ Shino thought.

"Texas?-! Why I oughta…!" the man screamed.

"Run!" Kyoya screamed as they ran off, the husband and wife giving chase outside to Shoutmon's hole, "Quick! Gophers in the hole!"

"Come on! Get those men!" the man snapped as five ANBU gave chase into the hole.

* * *

"What happened with you two?" Naruto asked as he saw Shoutmon and Drimogumon walk in, soaked and muddy.

"Screw you," both replied as they went to the baths before Dorulumon, Kakashi, and Ballistamon walked in, covered in paint, soaked, and muddy.

"Did you guys go on the same mission as Shoutmon and Drimogumon?" Naruto asked.

"Screw you," they replied and went the same way the last two went.

"What did I say?" Naruto asked.

"I have no clue," Iruka sweatdropped.

* * *

"Hinata…what happened to you?" Hiashi asked, blinking at how his eldest daughter looked like, before freezing up at the demonic killer intent his daughter was aiming at him.

Hinata replied with clapping her hands together with one hand being in reverse, "Texas!"

She proceeded to head to her room with Ivory to the lavender-haired girl's private bathroom. Hiashi looked at the screen with a confused look on the face. He sighed, feeling like he felt that his daughter's team preformed a variation of the infamous 'Three Shinobi' routine by accident.

* * *

**Look. I know it's been a while, but I'm having to deal with College, so I won't be able to work on any stories for a while.  
**


	6. Ride the Wave!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

A week had gone by since the repeat of the 'Three Shinobi' incident. The family whose home was ruined had been repaired with interest and Team 8 was forbidden from going near any missions involving plumbing ever again. Team 7 had gone out on a C Rank Mission two days later and Naruto just had the strangest feeling something bad was going to happen. He walked into the Hokage's office as he did in the mornings to ask for word on his big brother and the Monitamon that had gone with him.

"Did you receive word on Kakashi-niisan yet?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet," Sarutobi replied when a hawk flew in, "Ah. There it is now."

Sarutobi let the bird land on his desk. Sarutobi removed the note on its leg and the hawk flew off. Sarutobi began to read the letter before his eyes widened a bit.

"Naruto, you are to head out to join up with Team 7 at once," Sarutobi ordered.

"Right!" Naruto nodded.

"It's gone up to a B-Rank; possibly A-Rank. Once there, you will join their mission. That is all."

"Got it, Lord Hokage," Naruto bowed before he used Shunshin to head for his home.

"Good luck, Naruto," Sarutobi whispered.

* * *

"Oh my Brothers! This will rule!" Starmon whooped while he held onto Naruto as he and Shoutmon rode on Dorulumon's back.

=I'm more concerned for Kakashi, myself= Lily noted.

"You said it, Lily-chan," Naruto agreed, "So what did Jiji say about this 'Gato' guy?"

"Baka," Dorulumon groaned.

"Oi!= Naruto and Lily snapped.

"Sad to say, but it is true," Dorulumon snorted, "Gatō is a shipping magnate and founder of the Gatō Company. It's apparently a simple import/export business, but that's not the truth. Far from it, even. The recent information Tazuna gave us proves that Gatō is nothing but a conman and the richest man in the world so far. He uses his company as a front to smuggle illegal goods, drugs, and slaves. He'll do anything to protect his interests, such as using blackmail and murder to take over rival companies and areas of interest."

Naruto scowled at that information with Shoutmon. What Gatō was doing was wrong, oh so very wrong to them. For Shoutmon, he really wanted to use _it_, but knew it wasn't the time.

"Chief…I really want to use it…"

"We'll spar later, Shoutmon," Naruto replied, "Kazoku comes first."

"Right, Chief!" Shoutmon nodded.

* * *

Kakashi was not having fun. He was currently watching as his Genin team was attempting to fight off Momochi Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin. The man had short black hair, bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face, wore nothing but sleeves on his arms with a strap on his bare chest, and baggy purple pants while a large zanbatou was on his back. He sent for backup, but with missions picking up the way they had been lately, there was little hope of it coming today, let alone right this minute. He could only reflect on what had happened and hope that his students would have the sense to run away. That was looking highly unlikely though.

First Zabuza appeared and after a short skirmish he brought the mist in. That was when everything started to go to Hell. Up until the point of his capture, Kakashi had been barely keeping up with the missing-nin. He knew there were a couple of close calls in there, but as soon as he landed in the water it was over. Water was Zabuza's main element which gave him the home field advantage.

As soon as Kakashi's head poked out of the water it was already too late. The water prison was forming and before he could come up with a counter he was trapped. It was then that he had told his team to make a run for it. Sakura and Kiba were clearly shaking, Tazuna was nearly pissing himself, but to his dismay it was the Uchiha that turned out to be the dumbest one of the group.

He arrogantly strode to the front of the line and demanded Zabuza let his sensei go. Kakashi wasn't stupid. He knew that the only reason the boy wanted him free was because he saw his Sharingan. No doubt he was going to whine about it the entire trip... that is if the trip didn't include five spirits going to the afterlife together. Though he still figured the boy would demand answers even then. He had been further horrified when Zabuza created more Bunshin and began attacking the trio of Genin, merely toying with them. Even though they were only Bunshin, they were still a lot stronger than any mere Genin. All they ended up accomplishing was earning a new set of scars, and sealing their fates as Sasuke taunted the amused demon more. It seemed that this would be the end. He could already hear the sounds of their funerals…

"**Soul Crusher**!"

…When the sound of a heavy riff echoed across the area, slamming into the Zabuza bushin and turned them into puddles of water. Zabuza's eyes widened at the sight.

"**Dorulu Tornado**!"

A tornado of winds slammed into Zabuza, sending him away from his Jutsu and freed Kakashi. Naruto, Shoutmon, and Dorulumon landed before the others, making Tazuna's eyes widen at the sight of the red tiny dragon.

_'Red and white scales…screw-like designs on the torso and limbs…blue eyes…Holy shit, it's the guy she asked me to look out for!'_ Tazuna thought as Naruto reloaded everyone in his XrosLoader.

"You doin' okay, Kakashi?" Naruto asked as Kakashi got to land, coughing up a bit of water.

"Fine…!" Kakashi coughed.

"Pick up," Ballistamon stated as he picked up Kakashi and put him beside the others.

"Aw great…Digimon, too?" Zabuza groaned as he got back to the center of the lake.

"Are you part of Bagura?" Shoutmon demanded.

"Bagura? Never heard of them," Zabuza snorted, "Digimon, I've heard of. In fact…"

Zabuza snapped his left hand. The water exploded as a red serpent with a yellow skull that had a blade-like horn emerged from the waters, roaring. It had a mane of green and its underbelly was a solid white.

"A **MegaSeadramon**," Dorulumon scowled.

"No sweat," Shoutmon smirked.

**CUE: WE ARE XROS HEART**

"Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmonz! DigiXros!"

"DigiXros!"

"ShoutmonX4!" the Digimon declared as his Star Blade ignited.

"Ikuze! X4!" Naruto shouted.

"**Thunder Javelin**!" MegaSeadramon roared as he unleashed a blast of lightning from the blade on its calvaria.

"**Three Impact**!" X4 roared as his left fist ignited with Xros Heart's emblem before slamming his fist at the lightning, dispersing it, "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**!"

X4 created four of itself. Nearby, Kakashi managed to recover enough and ran back onto the water with Naruto. Zabuza growled as he created a Mizu Bunshin to fight Naruto. Naruto pulled out a kunai and quickly blocked the zanbatou the Bushin was using. Sasuke growled as he watched the three fighting. X4 screamed as he was pulled under the water by MegaSeadramon once the Perfect Level was able to take care of the clones.

_'Kuso…!'_ Shoutmon thought.

_"**ChibiKamemon**."_

_'I know that we need him, Ballistamon, but we don't know if he's here or not!'_

_"Then we'll improvise,"_ Dorulumon replied, _"**Dorulu Tornado**!"_

_'Eh?"_

The drill on X4's tail began to whir at a high speed. On the surface, the water began to ripple before turning into a rising spiral of water, forcing the three of the surface to jump onto land. The water dispersed, revealing X4 in the air.

"Sugoi! I never thought we could do our other moves in a DigiXros!" Shoutmon X4 exclaimed.

_"Just hurry this up,"_ Dorulumon growled.

"Right! **Burning Star Crusher**!" X4 roared as he unleashed his attack, cutting the enemy in two and deleting it.

"**Water Style: Swirling Vortex**!" Kakashi roared as he used the water to unleash a vortex that slammed Zabuza into a tree nearby before Naruto impaled the Shinobi's arms and legs with Kunai and Shuriken.

"You…" Zabuza growled when two senbon impaled his neck, causing his body to slump.

"What the…?" Sasuke gasped.

A lone figure appeared beside Zabuza. The figure wore somewhat baggy clothing and a white mask, bearing four raindrop designs on the forehead. Th mask had thin slitted eye-holes and a wavy design in place of the mouth. The dissipating mist revealed that the figure's clothing consisted of a blue kimono with a striped, turtle-necked undershirt while the black hair was done in a bun.

"I thank you for helping me retrieve Zabuza," the Shinobi bowed.

"Who are you?" Shoutmon growled.

"Shoutmon, relax. This is an **Oinin** from **Kirigakure**'s **Oinin Butai**, or **Shitai Shori Han**," Kakashi informed.

"Corpse Processing Team?" Dorulumon repeated, _'The scent this Oinin has has Zabuza's scent all over him…'_

"…" Kakashi pressed two fingers against Zabuza's neck, "No warmth…no pulse, either…He's dead."

"Dead-dead or **SkullGreymon** or **SkullMamothmon**-dead?" Shoutmon asked.

"Dead-dead," Kakashi replied.

"Oh thank goodness…" Shoutmon let out a relieved sigh.

"Shoutmon…" Kakashi sighed as the Oinin landed and picked up the corpse before vanishing in a Shunshin, "Now then…I need to pass out from low reserves."

"What?" Shoutmon blinked before he screamed once Kakashi collapsed on him, "Oi, oi, oi! You're heavy, dammit!"

"I'm guessing from your attire, you are the client?" Naruto asked as he looked at the elder in the area.

"Yes. I'm Tazuna," the man replied, "And…Are you Kudo Taiki, by chance?"

The members of Xros Heart looked at him in surprise. In a matter of a second, Shoutmon was the first near him, his mic out.

"How do you know that name?" Shoutmon demanded.

"Shoutmon, down!" Naruto barked as he walked over, "Tazuna-san, my name is Uzumaki-Xros Hear Naruto. I'm the new General of Xros Heart. We'll talk later about why you know Taiki-san's name. For now, let's get you to your home."

"Hold on, dobe," Sasuke growled.

"Reload: Lily," Naruto let out the Lilymon X, making Sasuke freeze up.

"As a Jonin and you all are Genin, I'm taking command," Lily informed as she picked up Kakashi, "Lead the way, Tazuna-san."

Tazuna gulped and nodded. He knew the lady was hot, but he also knew not to flirt with a Digimon that would most likely not be interested. And, judging by how she was hugging the teen's arm, the Lilymon before him was infatuated with her General.

* * *

"Girls, boys, I'm home!" Tazuna called.

Lily and Naruto looked at the building before them. It was along the river and was roughly two stories excluding the roof if it had space or not. Naruto knew that, most likely, he'd have to ask everyone to stay in the Xros Loader while in there. The group entered and Knightmon nearly had a conniption.

"P-Princess!" Knightmon gasped.

"Nya?" the Bastemon tilted her head, wearing an apron with her long, flowing hair hidden under the white bandana on her head, as she paused in her dusting, "Oh! It's Naito-sama!"

"Baste-chan, what's going on?"

A young man, possibly in his late twenties, walked downstairs with a yawn. He wore a rope around his forehead and blue traveling robes. Naruto flinched at seeing his left arm was chopped off. Following him was a young woman around the man's age in a pink shirt and a green skit that ended just a few inches above her feet.

"I'd like to introduce my daughter, **Tsunami**, and her husband, **Kaiza**," Tazuna introduced, "I'm guessing from the knight, you know **Bastemon**."

"My lady, why are you doing all this?" Knightmon asked as he knelt before Bastemon.

"Oh, I like it!" Bastemon giggled before noticing Naruto, "Hm? Who's this?"

"Naruto, ma'am," Naruto bowed, "Taiki-san's inheritor as General."

"Oh! Taiki-san!" Bastemon beamed before hugging Naruto, making the blond blush at his head being trapped between two large, firm breasts.

Kiba and Akamaru gave trembling bows. It was known by many in Kohona that Inuzuka Shinobi were forbidden from taking on missions involving cats due to an incident with the Daimyo's wife's last-last-last-last cat. It…It wasn't pretty. Let's just say that no one was allowed to bring it up in Kohona if they didn't want to risk being mauled by an Inuzuka. Kiba barely pulled out a toy bone before Bastemon gave him a hug as well.

"Oh, how cute!" Bastemon giggled as she moved back from Kiba, hugging Akamaru to her bosom, "I love puppies!"

"I…uh…wh…ohh…" Kiba was flabbergasted.

_'Finally, he shut up,'_ Lily thought as Bastemon was nuzzling and petting Akamaru.

"M-My lady, please do not do that to someone such as he," Knightmon informed as he pulled her away from Akamaru and Kiba, the former sighing in annoyance since he was in the process of being scratched by her claws.

_"Now that is one cat I don't mind,"_ Akamaru admitted to Dorulumon.

_"Just be careful. She's a bit airheaded at times,"_ Dorulumon whispered.

"Oh my!" Tsunami gasped as she noticed Kakashi on Lily's back, "What happened?"

"We ran into them running into a missing ninja," Naruto explained.

Shoutmon was the last to enter. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Sitting at a nearby table were two Digimon. One was a sea-green turtle Digimon with an orange underbelly, a green shell, and a yellow ball on the center of his torso with a blue helmet, making him resemble a mouse. The other was pink rabbit Digimon wearing a green scarf and a pair of white headphones with pink flower designs. Dorulumon had noticed it as well, evident by his dropped jaw.

"Shoutmon-Niisan!" the turtle cheered as he tackled the red dragon into a hug.

"Dorulumon!" the rabbit cheered happily as she hugged the Digimon's front left leg.

"Cutemon," Dorulumon smiled softly.

"ChibiKamemon!" Shoutmon cried with joy.

"Oh, my Brother! Little Brother is here!" Starmon cheered as he and the Pickmonz danced about in joy.

"So how long have they been with you guys?" Naruto asked.

"A week now for Cutemon," Tsunami replied.

"Bastemon-chan was with me for a month before I ended up here," Kaiza added with a grin before patting ChibiKamemon, "And this little guy's been here for a month after Bastemon-chan and I showed up." He gave a hearty laugh, "Why, if it wasn't for his help, the village would've been gone!"

"It…It wasn't much…" ChibiKamemon blushed.

* * *

"You sure we should be doing this?" a trembling Kiba asked as he, Bastemon, Naruto, and Shoutmon were around Kakashi in his mat on the floor.

"Of course I'm sure," Shoutmon whispered, "Finally, the secret to what's behind the mask will be revealed!"

"Nya?" Bastemon tilted her head, the Persian cat-themed Digimon once more holding Akamaru.

"Kakashi-Niisan is famous for a few things; his tardiness record, his love of Icha-Icha, his Sharingan, his rumored 1000 Jutsus learned, and-most importantly-his mysterious face behind the mask. I once took him to a ramen place called 'Ichiraku Ramen' since the owner and his daughter are like family to me," Naruto explained, "I never got to see what was behind it, but the daughter nearly fainted."

"But all this hype over a mask?" Kiba whispered.

"…There's a betting pool going on in the ANBU about what's under the mask," Shoutmon informed, "I put money on his veins being visible."

Kiba and Bastemon pictured Kakashi removing his mask and shuddered. Under it was clear skin-literally. The skin was see-through and exposed his veins.

"I didn't join in, but I have some theories like buck teeth…" Naruto began to list.

Bastemon and Kiba imagined Kakashi having beaver teeth.

"…fat lips…"

They visualized him having huge red puffy lips.

"…and even him having only a hole for a mouth."

Both hugged each other, visualizing the image. Kiba was the first to realize what he was doing and quickly ducked behind Shoutmon, trembling even worse.

"…Nya?" Bastemon tilted her head at Kiba.

Slowly, Shoutmon began to move his hand to Kakashi's mask. Just as he was about to grab it, Kakashi's eye snapped open. The red Digimon screamed and jumped into a startled Naruto's arms.

"…Again?" Kakashi asked after a few moments on tension.

"Yep," Naruto rolled his eyes as the others entered.

"Finally, you're awake!" Lily exclaimed as she bowed to Kakashi, "Please, please, please take over! I can't deal with Mr. Dick and his wife!"

Sasuke and Sakura glared at the X-Antibody Digimon. If Kakashi had the strength, he would have facepalmed at the immaturity the two had. However, when he saw Tsunami, a little chibi-him in his head was dancing with fans waving while the word 'Pervert' was written on both.

_'I've died and gone to Icha-Icha Heaven! The place, not the book.'_

"I'm glad to see you awake," Tsunami smiled a bit while Kaiza wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You've been out for a few hours since you got here. My name's Kaiza and this is my wife, Tsunami," Kaiza pointed out before seeing Kakashi was crying, "Uh…you okay there?"

_'No fair…!'_ Kakashi whined in his head.

"Thank you for helping bring my father home," Tsunami bowed.

"Maa, maa…It was no trouble," Kakashi replied before looking at the ceiling, "…Zabuza's not dead."

"We figured that one out," Naruto noted as Lily nodded.

"What?!" Team 7 exclaimed as Tazuna collapsed in fear.

"No way! Y-You said he had no pulse, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura gulped.

"I did. However, what weapon did the Hunter use?" Kakashi asked.

=**Senbon**= Dorulumon's voice came from the Xros Loader =If used correctly, a senbon or two could easily make one trick others into thinking the target is dead. However, this also carries risk since recovery from that is normally two weeks for a normal human and a week at best for someone like that guy if his scent was anything to go by=

"Monitamon, could you do some searching?" Naruto asked as he Reloaded the Monitamon.

"You got it, moni!" the Monitamon saluted.

"Kakashi-Niisan, I need to talk real quick with you," Naruto informed, earning a nod from Kakashi.

"About what?" Sasuke demanded.

"This is a private clan conversation, Sasuke. Now leave," Kakashi ordered.

"Grr…" Sasuke growled as he left.

"Sorry about him. I've been trying to get him to not be so revenge-obsessed and that an Avenger is not a Ninja," Kakashi sighed as the others walked out, leaving Naruto, the Shoutmon, Monitamon, Lily, and Kakashi alone.

"It's okay, Niisan," Naruto replied as the Digimon reloaded themselves.

"Who was the guy in bandages, anyway?" Shoutmon asked.

"Searching…Searching…I have it, Moni!" Monitamon declared as an image of Zabuza appeared, "**Momochi Zabuza**, Nukenin of **Kirigakure**, currently in a Civil War. Left after failing to kill the Mizukage, actually a Jinchuriki of the Sanbi, the three-tailed turtle."

"**Isobu**? Huh. I'm surprised that happened to him," Rena noted.

"Isobu?" Shoutmon repeated.

"My eight siblings. **Shukaku **the** Ichibi**, **Matatabi **the** Nibi**, **Isobu **the** Sanbi**,** Son Goku **the** Yonbi**,** Kokuo** the** Gobi**,** Saiken **the** Rokubi**,** Chomei **the** Nanabi**, and **Gyuki **the** Hachibi**. We were all given a name when we were 'born.'"

"And your name?" Lily asked.

"…I had two, actually," Rena admitted, "The first was when I was in the giant form you saw, **Kurama**. The other is Rena, the one Naru-kun gave to me."

"Kurama?" Naruto repeated.

"But that's a boy's name," Kakashi raised a brow.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rena pouted, "I was the last of us to show any signs of gender awareness, so Father gave me a male name, okay?"

"…" Lily began to laugh quietly.

"Shut it or else you'll get the nine tails," Rena threatened, making Lily instantly cease her silent laughter and glare.

"You know I hate that thing," Lily scowled.

"Why do you think I'm threatening you with it?"

"Can we settle this later, Moni?" Monitamon asked.

"I second that," Naruto nodded.

"So how do we deal with him?" Lily asked.

"First, we train," Kakashi replied, "Unfortunately…"

"…Do they at least know Tree Walking?" Naruto asked.

"Only Kiba and Akamaru, but that's because their mom taught them personally to do that," Kakashi informed, "I've been focusing on teamwork exercises and they barely pass each one. Kiba's been taking it seriously after those 'talks' Lily has with Tsume and Hana."

"Those are great stress relief talks, too," Lily sighed with a small smile, "I bet we're gonna have one once we get home, too!"

* * *

Kiba froze in his walking. He had gotten the short stick of Team 7 (A/N: Sakura demanded he do it) in being the one who did surveillance and Akamaru had left to get scratched again by the…the…the Neko-Onna. But that wasn't why he froze, oh no.

"For some reason, I get the feeling I'm going to get it from Mom, Sis, and the crazy plant lady later once we get home," Kiba gulped.

* * *

"No," Naruto frowned.

"Aw~Why not~?" Lily pouted.

"Simple; Dorulumon's gonna be training him and Kiba this week," Naruto replied.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed except for Dorulumon and Bastemon.

"Nya?" Bastemon tilted her head.

"You heard me," Naruto stated, "Since you can't do much to help Kiba and Akamaru what with the teme and the banshee being screw-ups, Dorulumon-Niisan is the best one to help them."

"And I should help why?"

"Because you're buddies with Akamaru and can use Bastemon-sama's fondness for giving him tummy rubs as a prize for a good job," Naruto replied as he glanced over at Bastemon, who was giving the content ninja a tummy rub.

"Wh-Why must she do so, Naruto-dono?!" Knightmon exclaimed, "Tis most unbecoming of her status…"

"I'm okay with it!" Bastemon beamed.

"Wh-What?!" Knightmon gasped as Bastemon nuzzled Akamaru into her large bosom.

"Puppy-chan is too kawaii," Bastemon giggled, "And I wanna help!"

"M-Milady…" Knightmon whispered before slumping, _'What has become of thee?'_

"Good. So whatever plans you have to train banshee and teme, you can leave Kiba out of them for now," Naruto grinned at Kakashi, "Now if you need me, Shout-Nii, Lily-chan, or Rena-chan, we're gonna be training to hep vent Shoutmon's frustrations."

"…He wanted to use _that_, didn't he?" Kakashi asked.

"Big time," Naruto nodded.

* * *

"What is with those explosions?" Tazuna asked as the family that lived in the building ran into the room Kakashi was in near the middle of the night, Tsunami holding a sleepy boy around seven in black overalls, a white shirt, and a floppy hat.

"Oh, those? It's our training," Kakashi replied before flinching, "And Lila just shot one of my spying bushin in the nuts. I swear, she goes for the nuts all the time."

"Ouch," Tazuna flinched.

"I know, but it's much worse since Naruto, Rena, and Shoutmon are going full force on each other with Naruto and Rena fighting together," Kakashi replied, "If people say they feel something dark in the air, that's just Naruto and Rena."

"Uh…" Tazuna began.

"Don't worry. Lily will fix the plants," Kakashi waved it off.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Just wasn't really inspired to work on it until recently.  
**


End file.
